Love Forever
by Forever Cullen
Summary: 10 years ago Edward Cullen left his family to find his mate. Now he has a family of his own and wants his family to meet his wife and children. How will they react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

Love forever

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I was just putting my beautiful baby girl to bed when I hear my lovely wife coming up the stairs.

"Mason's fast asleep and Jack wont be home yet, so we can talk." she smile at me before walking over and kissing our daughters forehead before kissing my cheek.

"I'll be with you in a moment love." I've been think of how I was going to tell my lovely Bella that i miss my family. I know that when i left 10 years ago to fine my own mate that I would have to give up seeing my family, but now I can't really deal with just a couple of phone calls a month, i want them to be a part of my children life. And with Bella pregnant again, i feel like i need my family.

I walk in to our room and smile at Bella sitting on our bed.

"Love .." she cuts me off.

"Edward, baby I'm going to be driving to kids and Jack to la push tomorrow so your going to have to go to the airport for me." I look at her confused. A smile slowly appears on her face.

"Edward, did you really find I didn't know you missed you family, I've know you since we we're human, you my handsome husband might be the mind reader in the family but I can read you like a book, so I called you father last week and long story short they are coming to live with us. They will be here tomorrow." I could not believe what my lovely wife had done for me, she is right she knows me to well. I smiled at her before walking over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

I was the luckiest vampire to have such an amazing wife.

Alice's POV

I just had a vision of Bella, Edwards wife, telling him that he that we are moving in with them. I smiled as i walked into the living room.

"Are you OK darling?" Jasper asked smiling at me, he known that we all missed Edward and that we we're all looking forward to seeing Bella.

"Yes, Bella just told Edward." i smiled at my parents as i sat next to my husband.

"How was he about all this? We haven't seen him for so long." Esme was starting to worry that Edward didn't want us to come.

"Mum, Edward is happy about it, really happy, he want us to come so no more worrying..." i was about to continue when i had a vision of Bella calling us. When I came out of it I only had enough time to tell them she would be calling.

Emmett was next to the phone so he pick it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello" OK that was not Bella voice. It sound more like Edward.

"Edward. Son?" Dads face lit up when every Edward called both our parents really missed Edward we all did.

"Hey dad, how are you?" we could all hear movement in the background.

"So dude you looking forward to seeing us tomorrow" Emmett said

"Hey Em of course, I've missed all of you, I'll be picking you guy from the airport tomorrow so don't worry about transport." I looked around to see them all looked shocked.

"Edward, honey you don't have to do that, we were going to look at a house before coming over to see you and Bella." my mum said

"Edward tell your family not to worry about a place to live, I've also got your father a job at the hospital" we could hear Bella form the other line, and we were all shocked, I didn't see any of this, she's sweet do do all this for people she dosent even know.

"Edward are we on speaker?" my father asked.

We could hear Edward laughing. "You are now dad."

"Bella dear you don't have to do all that for us." Esme said.

"It's nothing really. I enjoyed design your rooms, gives me something to do, plus we have to room. Now No more talking about finding a place to live." Bella sounded happy, as if this was not the first time we were going to see her.

"well thank you then dear, its was very kind of you. We'll see to both tomorrow. Goodnight son, Bella." Dad said.

"Goodnight" they both said then the line when dead.

Edward was right she is a awounderful person.


	2. Chapter 2

Love forever

Chapter 2

***Next Day***

Bella's POV

I was in the kitchen finishing of the children's breakfast when my little babies come running in.

"MUMMY" they both screamed before running into my arms and giving me a big hug. I loved my babies so much, they were my whole world, when I was human, me and Edward always wanted a big family, and be some magcial fate of god that's what we have. When I was taken away from Edward I thought I would never see him again. For the last 98 years I've been so unhappy, so scared that I would never be happy again. But 10 years ago my Edward found me, that was the best day of my immortal life. We got re-married and started are own little family. When I told Edward I could make female vampires pregnant he was over the moon. And for the passed 3 years we have watched our twins grow up, and now we are having another one, and I mean just one, the twins surprised all of us when they were born. And they have never stop keeping us on our toes.

"How are you my babies?" I smiled as my beautiful daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen or Nessie as she liked to be called., as she kissed my cheek before running off to the kitchen table to eat her breakfast. My little girl takes after me, I was never a morning person. But she is a sweet as any little can be. My son, Mason Carlisle Cullen, on the other hand, took after his father, and could be a little devil if we gave him the chance.

Looking up at me with his big green eyes I knew this little boy wanted something.

"OK Mason what is it that you would like?" I was powerless against his eyes, and he knew it. It was his biggest tool against me.

"Mummy, Me don't want to go to beach" he even pulled out his cute puppy dog face. With a big sigh I look at my baby boy, then i smiled and kissed his forehead.

"OK, why don't you ask Your daddy if you can go with him?" just as I finished he was off running up the stairs. Today Edwards family is coming to live with us, and I'm a little scared that they wont like me, I mean Edward keeps telling that they will love me, but I'm still a little worried. They have been together for so long, but I doing this for Edward, even those we have are family, I can see it in Edwards eyes that he misses them. That is why I called and asked them to moving in with us.

With a last look at my little girl, I walked into my oldest sons room, well He's not really my son, not by birth but I have looked after him for as long as I can remember.

"Jack, honey time to get up." He rolled over and went back to sleep. He was always like this, he was an alpha of the wolf pack in la push, his father didn't like the fact that he imprinted on my daughter, Billy Black never like vampires but I could not hate me, not after I save the life of him and his son, but even having vampire speed you can't save everyone. His wife, Jacobs mother could have been saved, but then they would lose their son, she asked me to save him, and I did, but was not fast enough to save her.

Billy would not even help his son with the job of an alpha wolf, but me and Edward have always been there for him, so when Billy kicked him out, me and Edward took him in with out question.

I pulled the covers off him and placed my cold hands on his stomach, that always woke him up.

"Jacob Black we will be leaving in 10 minutes, If your not ready, I'll be dressing you myself." with a huff he got out of bed and walked off to get ready. I laughed to myself I walked back to the kitchen, that ways worked.

EPOV

I was in mine and Bella's room, when my little boy ran in. His thoughts screamed at me about not wanting to go down to la push, and I had a funny feeling that he had already ask Bella. Instead of her being the villain when he pulls out his puppy dog eye face she always tells him to ask me. Then if I say no he wont talk to me at all. Bella always wanted a mummies boy.

"Daddyyyyy?" and there the face, big round green eyes, sad face, i swear this boy could be an actor.

"Yes buddy?"

"Daddy... Me wont to go with you...Meet family" when he looks up at me, I can see the tears that will fall if I say no.

I had to think about it really. My family don't know that I have kids, or that Bella is pregnant, it does have me a little worried, And I had planned to tell them while my family was at La Push, I never told that a werewolf is like a son to me, that something the wolves come over stay. Come to think about I never really did tell my family anything.

"Pleasssseeee Daddy, I'll be good. " when i looked back at him he was starting to cry. I reason they are living with us is they can know these wonderful children. So with a deep breath I agree.

"OK, mason you can come, but you have to stay with me at all times, no running off. Okay."

"Thank you daddy."with that said i feel his little arms wrapping around my neck. I gave him a hug.

We both looked up when the door opened, to see Bella laughing.

"So did daddy say you could come?" she asked.

"YES" he had the biggest smile I've had ever seen.

"So love what were you laughing at?"

she came and sat beside me.

"Its just Jacob." My werewolf son always had the ladies of the house laughing.

"Mummy did you tell him to were going to dress?" she nodded. That always did get him out of bed, Jacob Black was not going to let someone dress him. I remember when he first started living here, he though Bella was joking about the whole 'If you don't get up now I'm going to dress you myself.' thing and when she came back he was still in bed, I ran into the room when I heard him scream, and what I saw was one of the funniest thing ever. Bella had him in his underwear and was picking out what he was going to wear, after that he started talking her for the word.

"OK, big boy, we need to get you dress, then you can leave with daddy." with a kiss to the cheek, she pick up mason and walked out.

I finished getting ready, and waited downstairs, my little girl was at the table finishing her breakfast, Nessie was just like her mother, shy, she didnt speck first thing in the morning. So we came up with our own way of talking.

"Morning sweetie." i kisses the top of her head.

_Morning Daddy _She though

"Are you OK darling?"

_I'm Good daddy_

"Sweetie? " Just like her mother, always trying not to worry me.

_Daddy... do you think they will like me?_

That's my girl. I pulled her into a big hug, and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetie, don't worry, they will love you just like well all do. My parents well be so happy to meet you. Go get ready, you don't want mummy to have to dress you." she smiled and jumped off my lap and walked off to her room.

Soon after Nessie was gone Mason ran in, he grab my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Come on Daddy, they be here soon" I couldn't help be laugh, something I wonder if my son has ever meet Emmett.

"OK buddy, just let me say goodbye to mummy"

_Daddy don't kiss mummy _he though.

I kissed his head and walk off to Jacobs room where i would find my wife.

"Bye love" I smiled and kissed her.

"Bye darling" she kissed me back.


	3. Chapter 3

Love forever

Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

*At the Airport

*

Edward's POV

Me and mason were on are way to pick up my family, and I have to saw i'm a little worried, after 10 years of just talking to my family throw the phone, im a little scared that they might not like my family.

I know Rosalie will be unhappy that i have want she has always wanted, but im hoping once i tell her that my Bella will be able to grant her, she will hopeful warm up to my wife and children.

I pull up to the car park and look over at my baby boy. I cant help be smile when I see him unaware that we're stop because he's to busy playing with his teddy.

"Come on pal its time to get out." i lean over and unbuckle his seat.

"Can teddy come to daddy, I've been telling him all the stories you told me" in some ways Im just like Bella when it comes to are little boy, when he pulls out that puppy face I seem to be just as helpless as my wife. I smile and nod.

Carlisle's POV

Me and my family have just got off the plane and where walking toward where we will be meeting Edward. I was so happy to be able to see my son again, after 10 years of not seeing my son, I can no longer bear it, my family does not feel whole with out my son.

"Shouldn't Edward already be here?"asked Jasper

"Maybe Eddie is running late." Emmett always did love to mess with Edward. Sometimes it can quite funny.

Just as i was going to say something a little boy came running up to us, with a big smile on his face, i was a little taken back by the boy eyes, the last time ive seen this colour were before i turned Edward.

"Are you Carlisle?" he asked as he smiled up at me.

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

Before he could say anything he was picked up off the ground.

"Mason, how many times do I have to tell you to stay with me, mummy would kill me if i lost you."

I knew that voice, we all did, i looked at my family to see them all looking shocked.

"Edward?"

he looked away from the little boy and up at us. He seem to have move the boy so he was out of sight. As if he thought we would hurt the child.

Ed POV

I was freaking out, not only am i going to see my family again, but also mason just ran off, and if i don't find him Bella will, well not kill me but she will be pissed and i will be taking all the hits.

But when I do find him a part of me wishes he wasn't standing in front of my family. As I said before I'm freaking out, I know they wont hurt him but I can't help but put him behind me to make sure that he is safe.

"Mason how many times do I have to tell you to stay with me, mummy would kill me if i lost you"

I could hear it there thoughts, to say they were shock was an understatement. The father in me only thought about ways to keep my baby boy safe, but the man, the vampire in me was screaming that I knew them that i trusted them and to well stop being an idolt as my lovely wife would say.

"Edward?"

I looked up at them, wait for them to ask what they keep thinking. Immortal children. But that's not my children, they were children turn into vampires, my children were born. And I wont let anyone hurt them no matter who they are.

"Yes?" I try to keep my voice calm but I know they can see right throw it. They know as well as my Bella.

"Son, err..." with a sigh he continues "Edward please tell me that you didn't turn him?" yep, they always think that. But come on since when do vampires have heart beats and blood. No they only bloody see the vampire parts.

"Its not what you all think" all i can really think right now is how this was a mistake. I need to get mason out of here.

"Then what is it? Because that boy look hell of a lot like an immortal child." Rosalie hissed. I know how much she would love to have a child.

I know i should of stayed at told them they were wrong, but all there though were getting to me, and I didn't want Mason to see me like that. So I picked him up held onto him for dear life, and said the words I never thought I would say to my family.

"Just get back on the plane and leave us alone. We don't need you. This was a mistake. Goodbye"

With that said I walked off, and not once did i think about looking back, I had my family, I was happy, i didn't need them any more.

Carlisle's POV

He just left, no looking back, my son wanted nothing to do with us, with me. He thought this was a mistake. With a sigh I start following him.

"Carlisle?" my dear Esme asked.

"We came here to be with our son, Esme, there is something different about that boy, we should give him the chance to tell the truth" They all nodded.

When we walked outside we could see Edward putting the little boy into his car, the closer we got the more we could here.

"Daddy, why they not coming home with us?" The little boy asked

"Don't worry Mas. How about we get ice-cream." That seem to put a smile on the bots face. But I couldn't think why vampires don't eat.

We were now standing behind him, he had heard us coming closer but chose not to look. We must have of upset him more than I thought. When he dose turn, if looks could killed. He was angry.

"What do you want?" he all but hissed.

"We want to hear you out son, Its the least we can do._" please Edward talk to us, we are sorry. _I added in my thoughts. With a sigh he noddeds his head. And turns back to the car.

"Buddy, it's your luckily day, you get to ride up front with daddy." he smiled and took the boy to the front seat. He nodded to the car I told them that Esme and myself would ride with Edward and that they should follow with another car. They nodded and with in seconds another car was being parked next to Edwards.

"Just follow me." he hisses. Me and Esme get in the car and he drives off.

The ride to were Edward lived was quite to say the least. The boy – Mason- would talk to Edward but we were always left out.

Then we pulled up to a beautiful house in the middle of the woods, the house had 3 floors I could only guess how many rooms.

Edward got out first and pulled Mason out of the car. When he saw the others pull up he set him on the ground. And took his hand. They both walked to the front door and we followed.

"Mason, buddy why don't you go play in your room." with that said the little boy was up the stairs in seconds. That can't be. During the ride I could hear the boys heart, but he moves like a vampire.

"Why don't we go in the living room" He didn't wait for us to say anything, again the room was beautiful.

"Your house is beautiful Edward" Esme said as she sat down next to me. He nodded his head in thanks as he sat down.

"Mason is not an immortal child, nor is his sister. They were born." Edward said. I could tell I was not the only one shocked.

* * *

Please Review. thank you for reading. Images can be found on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on Love Forever_

"_Mason is not an immortal child, nor is his sister. They were born." Edward said. I could tell I was not the only one shocked._

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

We had just got to La Push when Billy started On Jack, that poor boy after everything he as been throw, that monster has to add to it. But I that God every day that he has his pack brother and sister, me and Edward and our little ones. I don't even want to think were his life could of gone if he didn't have us to help him. Billy never use to be a monster, but I guess he never got over the chose wife made that day. And for as long as jack lives he is going to keep reminding him.

"Go to Hell Billy." Leah yelled as she pulled Jack away from him and over to Sam's house. Leah was a lovely girl. Her and Quil Imprinted on each other and have not told there parents yet, there has never been a wolf imprinting and another before. There just worried. I smile see them all messing round and having fun. They might be wolves but to me there my children and they wouldn't have it any other way. I walk into the kitchen and over to Emily. Her and Sam have been marriage for 2 years now and in a few month there baby girl will be born. Nothing in the world can compare to holding you baby for the first time. I swear I've never seen Edward smile so much. He was so scared to put them down. I never stopped laughing at him.

"Would you like some help dear?" I smile at her.

"Thanks mum. It's hard being pregnant and having to feed a pack of wolves." we both laugh as the boys complain. They all started to call me and Edward mum and Dad after we took in Jack, at first they did it just to help him feel better but now they all see that why. One big family. I could not be happier.

"I hope Sam is taking good care of you and that lovely baby girl of your." I say as I start making the boy as pancakes.

"Yeah, He's looking after me all right." I knew that look, when I was pregnant I was wearing that look. I really hope Sam isn't listening to Edward.

"SAM, in here now." I had no reason to yell but with my mood swings I fell the need to Yell at something. Sam came running into the kitchen, they all learn the hard way that when your dealing with a pregnant woman chaning twins its best to just shut up and do what say said.

He kissed my cheek before sitting next to Emily.

"yes mum?" he smiled at me but you could see it in his eyes he was trying to think of a reason why I would be yelling at him.

"dear have you been listening to Edward?" I asked, I could hear the just of the pack coming in to see what was wrong, and the second i ask my question the room was filled with laughter. Sam looked down at the table before nodding his head yes. Don't get me wrong Edward I a wonderful man and has very helpful information, but when it comes to babies and pregnant women he's like every other man.

"Aww, Sam man, what did dad tell you?" Paul asked.

Sam was still looking at the table to wanting to answer that question. But I knew the answer.

"Sam, Honey Emily maybe Pregnant but that dose not mean she can't do anything. No more of that OK. Just help her out, but don't do everything yourself. Having a baby is all about team work." i smile and put the pancakes on the table.

"yes mum, I promise." with that said I hand him his plate.

Edward's POV

when the words left my mouth my family froze, to that it wasn't funny would be a lie. But I really didn't have time for them to be frozen in my living room.

"my wife, Bella is very gifted, one of her gifts is to allow female vampires to have children, Mason and his sister Nessie may look like immortal children but they are not, they have a heart beat, they eat, sleep everything a normal child would do." I sat back at they took in the information, It was all up to them now. The next more. Make or break. _Your being silly Edward there your family, they would never hurt you._ I told myself.

" can we meet them, please?" Esme asked. _I hope he will, I'm a grandmother. Oh my god. My baby I'm so happy. _Esme's thought gave me hope that this might work. But before I could answer Mason came running into the room.

"Daddy, look" i helped him onto my lap and took the drawing into my hands. I smiled it was a drawing of the whole family.

"Wow buddy. Wait till mummy see this it will make her so happy. What one is me?" I asked, i already knew the answer but I knew he like to tell me and Bella about his drawings, once I forgot to ask and late Bella yelled at me for making him cry. I learned fast after that. He pointed to the image of me holding Bella's hand. And then told me about the picture and all the people that he had drawn.

I told him I would put it up on the fridge. I got up and left him with my family. The father side of me was happy that they wanted to meet him. So I never though about leaving him with them as a problem.

Mason's POV

Daddy had just got up to put my picture on the fridge, I was looking at Daddy's family. The big one looked like a bear. Daddy had told me and Nessie all about Daddy's family.

"Hi Mason, My name is Esme." she smiled at me.

"Daddy told me you were my Grandmother, was daddy telling the truth, cuz once daddy told me that he could not fly, but mummy said he could."I smiled at her, daddy came back smiling at me.

"Mason, buddy you know mummy was just messing with you." I don't think mummy would do that to me. Mummy loved me. I'm mummy's little boy.

"Yes dear, If you want us to be your grandpraents." she asked as she took the mans hand. That must be my grand papa.

"Mason its time for your nap, come on I'll read you a story." daddy said. I jumped up and run to my room. I love story time with daddy, he makes funny noise. I claim into bed and daddy starts reading Aladdin.

Carlisle's POV

when Edward came back down he told us all about his life, what happen in 10 years. The wolves from La push being part of his family, Bella being pregnant again. Everything all the little details. By the end it felt like he never left.

I smiled. I guess I missed him more than I let anyone know. What he said next shocked us all again.

"Bella designed all your rooms. So you won't have to worry about finding a place to stay. Oh and before I forget, Carlisle the hospital wants you to start on Monday. The high school in Fork is looking forward to meeting the other Cullen." He laughed and got up to go into the kitchen.

"what do you mean Ed?" jasper asked.

When he came back he had a tray with him, we could all smell the blood. As he put it down I saw seven cups of blood.

"don't worry, its animal. We have a fridge full. The children need to the blood, yet there to young to hunt and Bella needs t for the baby but hunting can be hard if your 4 months pregnant." he picked up his cup and took a sip. We all followed after him. None of us had hunted in a while.

"Bella said that since you were coming all this way, it was the least we could do. She didn't want you missing anything. Would you like to see your rooms?" he asked. I don't think Bella had to talk him round. We take are cups and follow him up the stairs.

"I told Bella how loud you and Emmett get. So she placed you at the back of the house, but the view is great." he said to rosalie.

He stop at a door on the 2nd floor. The door had a sign on it that said_ Alice and Jasper's Room_ before he turned to us.

"Mason when throw a fazes were all the rooms were his, he would walk into Jacks room and say that it was his, so me and Bella put up the signs, and we have never had a problem again. Just don't take it down" Edward laughed "any ways this is your room Ali." the room was like the whole house beautiful.

Next he show Emmett and Rosalie were they would be stay. Me and Esme seem to have most of the 3rd floor to are selves, Bella had given me and Esme a office each and a beautiful bedroom.

When were all back in the living room Jasper asked about all the spare rooms and Edward told us that the pack came to stay over every now and again. We were talking about nothing important when the front door opened and a girl ran in and up the starts followed by a boy and a girl.

Before we could ask Edward and another young man walked in carrying and small sleeping girl in his arms.

"Jack? What happened?" Edward asked, I didnt need to have Jaspers power to know Edward was worried about them.

"They told there parents and they would believe them Leah's mum said some really nasty stuff." the boy – jack- said as he sat down. " Hi you must be Edward's family. I'm Jacob Black. And this is Nessie. Dad I'm going to put her to bed." Edward nodded his head. And then the jack was gone.

"Bella, love you OK?" Edward asked as the female walked passed the living room.

"Edward honey, Seth, Leah and Quil are going to stay with us you don't mind do you?" she asked.

Seconds later Edward was pulling here into a hug and telling her they don't even have to ask. There family. Then she walked but upstairs.

"sorry about that, you don't mind do you?" he asked. We all nodded are heads No and Edward asked his we would like to help make dinner as it was his turn to cook. We all laughed at the statement, but when into the kitchen anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rosalie's POV

Seeing Edward this happy, makes me wish even more that it was Emmett and myself.

I had to look away from the lovely scene in front of me.

But as I was watching Edward try to get his son to eat up his fish fingers and have the boy complain about the fact that they taste yucky. I so wanted that to be Emmett. For him to fight with our child over the food left on his or her plate.

I notice Bella, Edward's Wife, his pregnant wife come into the kitchen grab the tomato sauce out of the fridge and place some on her son's plate. With in seconds he was stuffing his face with fish finger covered in tomato sauce. Its was kind of funny Edward when from tell him to eat them to telling him to slow down.

This is what I've always wanted.

Why dose Edward get the family I've always wanted?

As if Bella could read my mind, she walked over to me and whispered in my ear "All you have to do is ask Rose, I wont bite you." she smiled then excused herself from the kitchen.

Was she really going to give me what I've always pried for. She doesn't even know me. Yet she's willing to help.

I smiled to myself as I turned back to watch Edward worry over his son.

That will be myself and Emmett one day.

And I can't wait.

Emmett's POV

It was funny watching Edward.

First he was telling him that he need to eat his fish finger so he could grow up big and strong like daddy, and then in the next breath telling that he needs to slow down or he'll make himself sick.

That was what I wanted. What I wanted to give Rosalie. I guess I never realized how much I wanted a family of my own until now.

I saw Bella whisper something in Rose ear before leaving the kitchen, what ever it was it made my rose smile.

Looks like that might be us soon.

I smiled at my lovely wife.

Thanks to Bella, we're going to get are wish.

Alice's POV

I've never thought about starting a family before.

But seeing Edward and Bella this happy, well it's made me see what's missing mine and Jasper life.

I hope that one day Me and Jasper can find ourselves asking Bella for that favour. It would be rude to ask her now, seeing as we just meet her. I just hope that I'll get a vision one day of me holding a baby in my arms.

Jasper's POV

I could feel how much everyone wanted what Edward had, how much we all wanted a family of are own.

Rosalie and Emmett were happy, Bella had told Rose something before she left, and now they could not stop smiling. It was nice to see them happy and hopeful. Its better then them always being lustful toward each other. It was a nice change. To bad its not going to last they can't go a day with out feeling lustful toward each other. it really dose mess with my head.

Carlisle and Esme were over the moon with happiness. but I had a feeling that they wanted the same as the rest of us. The way they both looked at Edwards kids said it all really, they - like the rest of us had missed out on having children. I know Esme See's us as her children, but I know deep down she wants the same as Rose.

And Alice was hopeful... did see what to have children?

I never told Alice I wanted a family, I knew it would upset her. But now that I know she wants the same, maybe I could asked Bella to help us out.

NO. Wait a few months, let her get to know us then ask her to help you knock up your wife. I commented to myself.

For some reason Edward was about to burst with laughter, whatever was so funny, I don't know.

Esme's POV

It was wonderful having my son back. Seeing how happy he was. how happy hey all were.

Bella had been able to give Edward everything he could ever want.

I looked away from Edward and his son talking about how tomato sauce looks alot like blood. and looked up at my husband. Carlisle had given us all so much. He save my life after I lost my baby boy. And even throw he see has his family, is children, I sometimes wonder if he wanted a baby before he was turned. He is such a wonderful father.

I wonder if I asked Bella, Sighing to myself, I know its a silly idea, why would she help us. I meant she's done so much already. I could never bring myself to ask.

Carlisle's POV

I could tell Esme wanted to ask Bella to help us, to help all of us. I know how much Rose and Emmett want children, they would of adopted year ago if not for the fact that they would have to turn them when tey get older.

Jasper alway ride that he wanted a family from Alice, but I can see now that they both want the same thing.

And myself, I've thought of many ways to ask Bella to help us, yet I feel it maybe to much, she done so much.

She made Edward happier then I've seen in years. I remember Edward telling me all about the love of his life. Back when it was just the two of us. she when missing a week before Edward got sick. I always knew they would find each other again. the way he spook of her, I knew it was true. True love. I smiled at my first son, She really did make him happy, even if he was just talking about her. that smile would be on his face.

she's given so much yet, we have even her nothing. and to ask for her to use her gift would be to much.

maybe one day I will feel its right to ask her for such a favour.

Edward's POV

Here I sit listening to my family and watching my son try and fit three fish finger in his mouth. I swear that boy hangs around those wolves to much. but then again we would have it any other way.

Bella had told me about Billy's latest attack on Jack, and how Leah had stop Jack from running off, I don't know why he need to be so mean to his son. I maybe a father now but I wasn't back then when he first came into my life. even now I don't know why. I could never see myself doing that to any of my children. I'm just glad that he is living with s now and away from that monster.

I don't really now what the problem is with the people down at La push, First Billy now Sue, and Seth's mother. why can't they just let there children be happy. just because they imprinter inside the pack is No reason to kick them out. I can really see what Bella meant when she said they would all need us.

Even Sam, but once again I get told off for trying to help. Bella made it clear the fisrt time she was pregnant that if I tried to help her do anything again she bite me. I never tryied to help her again unless she ask of course, they were her rules. not unless I ask. I may have to Sam to do everything for Emily, but I wanted him to feel what I had felt. a sort of payback for laughing at me when I pushed Bella to far.

But back to the matter at hand.

It wa funny how my family were all dieing to ask Bella to use her gift on them, yet not wanting to becuse they thought it was rude.

Of course No one but Rose and Emmett knew that they could ask when ever they wanted, and they were planning on doing it after the kids when to bed.

but the rest were planning on waitting months. I know my Bella to well. and if she ever found out that they were going to wait so long for something they want, pregnant or not pregnant, it would upset her and at the same time piss off.

So when Mason asked if he could go see Seth and Quil, I nodded my head and helped him out of his sit Nessie was in the living with Jack talking about the new baby, so I didn't have to worry about her hearing me tell my family off.

"OK, I can't take it anymore."

they lookd up at my shock clear on their faces.

"Bella don't care when you ask her, but if you wait months like you all are planning, well taht will upset her." I told them

"Edward, Dear after all she has done for ask it would be rude to ask" I knew they all thought this, yet Esme was the one who spook it.

"Esme, mother, Bella dosen't meet many vampires that want children, if and I know you all are worried about not being able to give Bella anything for what she has done for you all, your wrong. Letting her help you have children that you always wanted is helping her. by letting her make your wish come true your giving her something. I mean whats the point of being able to help vampires have children if no one wants any.? " I ased.

I could tell my little speech had worked, they were now thinking of asking her together. they were still unsure but they were going to ask.

It was a start after all.

Bella's POV

I left Edward to his little speech and when to find my baby Girl.

she was sitting in the living room reading a story with Jack. It always a good day when I see him smile.

"Hey darling, what you reading?" I asked, Jack was about to get up to help me sit down when I gave him a look that stop him dead. They all knew I didn't like people doing things for me when I could do them myself.

"Were reading the Sleeping Beauty Book Mummy, Jack said I was more pretty then the princess."

she giggled. My little girl. I loved her so much. she was never any happier then when she was with Jack.

"well you are, your daddy little princess." i told her as i kissed her cheek.

I looked at the clock to see it was nearly 7pm.

"OK sweetie, why don't you and Jack finish the story tomorrow." I knew what was coming next. I do't know why they beg for my time when they can't even keep their little eyes open.

"But Mummy I'm not sleeply." and there the yawn, shaking my head I say the only words that will get her to go to bed.

"Jack Dear, could you help get Nessie ready for bed." we both smiled at each other as we heard her run into the kitchen say good night to Edward and his family before running upstairs and getting ready for bed.

here it comes.

1...2 ...3 ...

"Jackie I'm rewdy for my story now." if only Mason was that easy.

"you better get going Jack, we don't want an unhappy Princess tomorrow." I smile and walk off to find my son. God know were he's hiding.

Seth's POV

I can't belive mum just kicked us out like that. If it wasn't for Bella and Edward we would be living on the streets. They really have helped us so much.

I mean they got Jack out of that hell hole. there always there if we need them, any problem we have they always try and help.

And now they have taking us in. I know Bella said Their home was are and the whole pack spends mre time here then in La push but still.

I guess what I'm getting at s its nice to know that at least there are people that care about us.

we got our own room and everything.

Me and Quil were talking to Mason when we heard Bella coming up the stairs, we all knew its was Mason's bed time, and the poor thing try to hide under my bed.

It was funny, Bella just walks in, tell us to stay up to late, and pick mason up and walks out humming.

there is No dount that Bella and Edward were not born parents.

Quil's POV

Its really not that bad, I guess I such be more upset that my parents kicked me out and that they don't want anything to do with me, just because I imprinted on Leah another pack member, but I don't. Bella and Edard's house has always felt like home to us, so I guess thats why I don't feel sad. But what do mind is that Leahs mum sue had to go and make her cry, that god for Bella that girl sure know how to take care of everyone.

Bella told me that I should take Leah out on our first date tomorrow. of course she told me not to listen to Edward and if I needed any help to ask her.

what can I say, who knew Vampires coudl be so loving.

Leah's POV

My mum just kicked me and my brother out, just like that.

I don't really know why I was so upset, it never felt like home, I mean at home people love you, look after you when your sick, help with anything and everything.

My home was never like that, but here with Bella and Edward I truely feel at home. I don't have to worry that if I get sick or have a problem that I'm on my own. I know they will be there for me. No atter what happens.

Its nice to know that your loved and looked after.

Bella and Edard are my parents, they might have given brith to me but they are in every meaning of the word my parents, my family.

Nessie's POV

I love it when Jackie tell me a story, and the funny voices, its better then when daddy tells storys.

I love Jackie sooooo much.

I so happy that Lee Lee and seth and Quil are living with us, Now all we need is the rest of the pack and we can be a big family.

I close my eyes and dream about my wolf, my jackie.

Mason's POV

I hate it when Mummy finds me, its soooooo not fair.

When I'm a big boy I'm going to stay up as late as I want. I wont habe to go to bed until 8.

Its not fair that mummy hums that song daddy made for us, she knwo it all ways puts me to sleep.

I wonder what adults do when they grow up.

I close my eyes and dream about my girl, with the golden hair.

Jacbo's POV

Today could of been better.

First my - no he was never my father. - first Billy - thats better- has to have a go at me, those his word don't hurt as much anymore.

Then Leah, Seth and Quil get kicked out, well there better of if you me.

Dads family is qite fun, the big one i think his name is emmett is funny, I can see us getting along.

but even with a bad day, its always wonderful to end it with Nessie falling alseep while I read to her. I stay in her room for a while. be for drifting to sleep.

I wake up when Edward is moving me back to my room. I smile.

"Night Dad."

even with my eyes closed I know he's wearing a smile.

"Night Son."

then the door closes before i fall back to sleep a dream of my Nessie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Once the twins were down I re-join Edward and his family in the living room. Until now I really haven't talked to them much. But even those it is rude to ignore your guest I could not leave Leah so upset.

But I'm going to change that before I go to bed myself.

"They asleep?" I nod my head at Edward before sitting down next to him. It doesn't take him long to pull me into the warmth of his arms and hold me to his chest.

I turn to his family and say "So Edward tells me you all would love to have children."

I found it silly for them to wait so long for something they really wanted.

"Yes Dear. But there is no rush. We can wait." Esme said. She really was how Edward said she would be. Kind, lovely the prefect mother.

"But you all have already waited so long. Tomorrow you will only have to 9 months" I tell them. As just as Edward had said they started telling me there really was no rush.

"Nope. Don't be silly. Tomorrow I will help you have children. Its the least I could do. Now we will have to more talk about waiting." I say using as Edward calls it my parent voice.

"We should be saying that to you dear, not the other way round. I mean you have made Edward so happy. And there is no way we could ever show you how grateful we are." Esme said looking down sadly. I didn't want her to feel as if they had not done anything for me. After all this was my way to repaying them,

"Esme, you have helped me. If not for Carlisle saving Edward, me and Edward would have never gotten are second chance at happiness, please don't think you have not helped me. You have, more then you know." as I finish a small yawn escapes me.

"Love, why don't you go get some sleep, you have been on you feet all day." Edward kisses me before helping me stand up. I say good night to his family and walk up the stair. Tomorrow I will help Edwards family and soon after that our children will have more kids to play with.

Edward's POV

My family look at me after Bella had gone up the stairs. Only Carlisle knew what Bella meant. After all he has met her before. I smile at the memory

Before I can even let my mind go back to that day, jasper asked the question that they all wanted to ask.

"What did she mean by that Edward?"

taking a deep breath I answer there qusetion.

"Me and Bella dated when we were both Human." I ignored there gasped. I was shocked that Alice had not seen this coming but I go on anyway. "We grow up together. Best friends, you name it, that was us. Her parents never like me, and my family never really wanted me to married her. I remember the day I told her I loved her. Her parents had tried to set her up with on of her father's co-works sons. I was walking home when I saw her tell him to leave her alone. I never really know my felling for her were love until then. I got in a fight with him, and afterwards took Bella to the hospital, she was more worried about me then her hand. That was the first time I met Carlisle. He made me see how much I loved Bella." I told them looking down at my wedding ring. If not for Carlisle me and Bella would never of gotten married.

"The day you came in with her I know you loved her. I could see it in your eyes. You were so worried about her you wouldn't let anyone help you. But once you know she was OK, you let me do my job. I know that if I ever had a son before I was turn I would have wanted him to turn out like you Edward." he looked over at me and smiled. To him I would always be his son, no matter what.

"That was the best day of my life. I found out she loved me just as much as I loved her. The day we shared are first kiss." I told them, I know I was wear that big ass smile as Jack likes to call it.

"I knew the moment I walk into her room that she loved you. Your smile told it all. You always smile when you talk about her." Carlisle informed.

"You never did tell me what she wanted to talk to you about." I said, remembering that Bella had asked me to wait outside while she talked to Carlisle.

Looking at him now I could see he was unsure of what to do next.

"Carlisle what did she say to you?" I knew it had to be bad from the way he was acting. Maybe tomorrow I will ask Bella about it.

"Bella asked me to keep you safe, no matter what happens. I never really understood her words until you came into the hospital. I had promised Bella I would look after you and when your mother asked me to do everything in my power to save you, , I made the choice to turn you and keep my promise to both your Mother and Bella." he said sadly Esme placed her hand on Carlisle arm. I got up and walked over to Carlisle. I then pulled him into a hug. Not once in all my 110 years had I hugged my father. But after knowing what he did for me and Bella, well I couldn't not be happier.

"I may not say this much, but thank you. For everything." I let go of Carlisle and sit back down.

" Bella did always get a funny feel when something bad was going to happen. The week she went missing she kept say how much she loved me. And no matter what we will be together again." I told them.

"Can she see the further?" Alice asked.

"No, but both her family lines have a witch in them, there magic was passed down the blood line, they were able to feel the change in the air that told them something bad was coming there way. That's why Bella has more gifts then normal. It was the strongest part of Bella that when she was turned the magic in her blood woke up." I told them I knew Carlisle would like to have more information about Bella's blood line. At least she is asleep at the moment. I might have to warn Carlisle about Bella's mood swings. After soon they will all have to deal with their wives changing there mood more time then they change there cloths,

"The vampire that turned Bella. Charlie his name is, a lovely man. He shares our diet, any ways he was walking home when he saw Bella, He had been alone for a few 100 years and Bella reminded him of his daughter that was murder before he was turned, I'm grateful that he has saved her. You see Bella was hiding the fact that she was sick from the Spanish influenza and was dieing if Charlie had not turned her she would of died. When I met him I couldn't begin to show much much I was thankful for him saving Bella. If it wasn't not for him I would have never found Bella. " I looked at my ring again before standing up and saying good night to my family.

I knew Jasper would tell them why I leave like that. But at that moment I really didn't care. I need my Bella in my arms to chase away the feel that all this was a dream. With a quick check on the twin I when to our room and joined Bella in the Bed.

Pulling her to me and held her tight. I need to make sure that it was not a dream. I laid there all night just listening to her breath. Feeling the warmth of her skin.

Tomorrow will be a new day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

It's been two week since we met Edward's family, and we could not be happier.

Its also been two weeks since myself, Rose and Esme fell Pregnant. That had to one of the best day of my life.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the living reading a story to Nessie when I started to feel sick. I've never been sick before. Vampires can't get sick._

_Jasper looked at me worried, before he could ask anything I was running towards the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. Jasper was at my side in seconds he looked so scared. Why had I not seen this coming._

"_I'm calling Carlisle, Something is not right." I would of told not to, but I was to busy bring up the Blood that was in my system._

"_Carlisle I need you home now." Jasper started to argue with Carlisle over the phone before snapping it shut. _

"_Baby, He can't come there seem to be something wrong with Esme, He said they try to be home as soon as they can." Jasper was so scared, and to tell you the truth so was I, I know he could feel it but I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to die._

_We hear little foot steps behind us and when we looked Nessie was standing there with her wolf teddy and a big smile on her face. We both looked at her confused. What happen next surprised me._

"_Nessie what are you smiling about she could be really sick, its NO smiling matter" Jasper hissed at her. I could only guess that she was feeling happy about me being sick because Jasper would never hiss at a child._

_She just looked at us before running off, we could hear her crying from the bathroom and we were not the only ones._

_Jack came running in then and we could hear him trying to comfort her, we all know it was a matter of time before he came in here and yelled at Jasper. But she just cried, never telling him why she was so upset._

_He must of called Bella and Edward because we saw them fly passed the bathroom door. I started to throw up again and that made jasper panic even more. _

_Bella walked in at that moment and handed my a glass of water and a sandwich. Both me and Jasper looked at her as if she was crazy. If I ate that I would just throw it back up. Before any of us could speck Edward walked into the Bathroom and If looks could kill. _

"_Don't Edward. You were in his shoes once, so don't." Bella told him calmly._

_He sighed and walked out of the room._

"_Alice, honey you need to eat. And before you say anything, you won't bring it back up. Its what the baby needs." She smiled at me and sat down next to me by the toilet._

"_When I was pregnant with the twins, I scared Edward half to death went I started to bring up the blood that was in my system. We had no one to tell us what was wrong with me. Until it started to happen in the mornings only. After that it was easy to tell I was pregnant." she placed her hand in mine and smiled. "but your not alone like we were, you have us." she then placed mine and Jasper hand on my stomach and smiled._

"_now eat, your Baby is hungry." with that said she let the room._

_End of flashback_

Of course Edward made Jasper apologize to Nessie for upsetting her, she said he had to take her to the park if he wanted her forgiveness. You see Jasper hasn't spent much time with the children. He was scared he night hurt them. So when she made her deal, we all smiled when Mason said he was coming as well. In the end Jasper came home with two very mess children, Edward laughter when he found out they had black mailed him into buying them ice cream.

But Jasper just smiled as he watched Edward try to catch the sugar high children. When he sat next to me he placed his hand on my stomach.

"that well be me soon." He when to kiss me when Bella stopped him. Telling him that it going to be him now. She sat down and watch as they tried to catch they children.

Esme's POV

I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. Me and Carlisle are going to have a baby. It still feels like a dream.

We didn't even know what was wrong with me till we got home to find a shocked Jasper and Alice eating what smelled like the best sandwich ever. I have to laugh at myself. I was one of the best day ever. God I sound like a school girl.

_Flashback_

_Me and Carlisle had taken Mason out shopping with us. Watching Carlisle run after the little boy in every shop we went into was very funny. I finally understood what Edward meant by don't let go of his hand for anything, no matter what he said._

_Both me and Carlisle thought Edward didn't trust us with his son, but it was the other way round. We were all warned about Masons powers, that not only can he read minds but also control them. He we saw Mason playing with his hand while looking at us then that meant he was trying to get into our minds. _

_While in the house Bella puts her shield around all of us so Mason wont be up to any of his tricks, but being outside with him was always a different story. He never once tried to control us. Well not with his gift, any ways, but with that puppy dog look of his. We were warned about that as well, he was the master of the sad look as jack told us. So when he asked if he could walk by himself, well are answer was no, after a few minutes of seeing that look Carlisle gave in. _

_Poor Carlisle, but it was his own fault, we were told to ignore his little sad face that it would pass. But he got to Carlisle first._

_We had stop of at the food court to get Mason something to eat, when all of sudden the food started to smell wonderful. Normally I would not find human food tasteful but I could not help myself. For the first time in so long I was hungry._

_When Carlisle came back with Masons Food, he found that the table was already filled with food, that was mostly being eaten by me._

_Carlisle told Mason off and told that if he didn't stop this he would be in trouble. but when I didn't stop eating, Carlisle started to worry and told Mason that if he dose not stop he would take away the toy we had brought him for being such a good boy while we were out._

_But still I keep eating and as Carlisle made a move to take the toy off him Mason started crying and telling us that it wasn't him, that it was not his fault. Carlisle didn't listen and told the toy away, coursing Mason to yell at him and run off._

_Carlisle grab the bags and my arm before running after Mason. Carlisle started to worry when we could not find him, and with me still wondering off to find some thing to eat, he stared to panic even more._

_It was a full 5 minutes till we found Mason, after he ran off he called Quil to come and pick him up. Both Leah and Quil were looking at Carlisle angrily, while trying to comfort Mason. Carlisle's phone went off then and he hissed down the Phone before hanging up._

_Leah placed Mason in his car seat in their car before she walked round and got in herself._

"_We're going to take him home, he wants Bella, so don't worry." Quil said as he walked towards the car. "Oh and congrats on the Baby." with that said they drove off._

_End of flashback_

We could believe it until Edward told us that it was true, that Alice had falling pregnant as well, Carlisle was wondering why I wasn't throwing up like Alice had, But Edward told him that Every pregnancy is different.

Carlisle tried to apologize to Mason but the boy would not even look at him. When Carlisle tried to give the toy back Mason throw it at the walk and ran off to him room. I felt sorry for Carlisle, we all tried to tell him that Mason would forgive him, but when Nessie told Jasper he had to take to the park, Mason jumped at the chance to go as well.

I knew it hurt Carlisle that Mason didn't want to be in the same place as him. Even after two weeks Mason still wont talk to Carlisle like he use to. And I know I was partly to blame.

Rosalie's POV

So much has happen in two weeks.

I'm pregnant, so Is Alice and Esme. I just can't believe it. Its a dream come true.

The twin seem to be acting differently towards Carlisle, and I know that its eating way at him. When they found out Esme was pregnant, well lets say it didn't go down well. Esme started eating human food and Carlisle blamed Mason. Even took away the toy they brought him, when Mason told Carlisle it wasn't him. Well lets say Carlisle didn't believe him and Mason ran off.

You see the Twin stick together, Carlisle had hurt Mason and Nessie was giving him the same treatment as Mason. Bella and Edward have been tell him that the twin will get over it and that they will warm up to him again. But Carlisle does not believe them.

Alice spent most of the morning and afternoon with her head in the toilet until Bella came home and told them that they were pregnant.

But for me it was nothing like theres. For one I didn't make anyone cry.

_Flashback_

_Me, Emmett and Edward were Hunting while Bella sat waiting for Edward. Bella wasn't really happy that he would let her hunt but he promise to bring her back a mountain lion. _

_While we were hurting Emmett for some reason started to annoy me, I meant sometime I find he annoying, but this was different everything he did made me annoyed at him. _

_Edward must of read my mind because he started laughing, that in turn annoyed even more._

_After we had hunted and found a mountain lion to bring back to Bella, I started to find everything funny, I don't know why I was laughing, I meant I was annoyed before._

_That's when Edward smiled and Bella looked at us smiling._

_Once Bella had finished off drinking, she stood up and looked at us. Edward wrapped him arms rounds her waisted._

"_so what do you guys want?" Edward asked as he kissed Bella's neck._

_Watching them kiss made me feel lustful towards Emmett. I meant he looked a mess from playing with his food, but for some reason he never looked sexier._

"_Didn't really care, I mean I would love to have a boy to play games with, but I would love to have a girl as well. Maybe will get luckily and we'll have twins" Emmett smiled_

_I don't really know what got into me then, but I attacked Emmett and started to make out with him. Edward made a noise that brought me some what back to normal._

"_Bella, Dear why don't you tell them what's wrong with Rose?" he smiled again and placed his hands on her stomach. _

_Could he be telling me I'm pregnant._

"_Rose, Wanna guess?" Bella asked_

_I started jumping up and down. I was so happy I didn't even know I was crying._

"_Rose?" Emmett looked at me worried_

"_Its find Emmett, It's just her mood swings. Welcome to parenthood." I was so happy I didn't care when one of the mutts walked up to us and told us Nessie was crying._

_End of flashback_

I smiled at Emmett as I placed my hands on my stomach. Finally my dream is coming true.

Carlisle walked into the room then looking down, he smiled at us and then at the twin, but he stopped smiling when they got up and left the room. It was breaking his heart and Esme could not help be blame herself.

Bella and Edward were not very happy with their children as well, but Carlisle told him not to worry about it. That he was OK.

We all knew that it was a lie.

* * *

Thanks for reading. please review. if you like this story please check out the Bet. The first chapter has just been posted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carlisle's POV

In two weeks a lot can change. A friend can become an enemy. A loved one could become sick.

In two weeks you can go from loved to hated.

And that's what happened to me.

Esme fell pregnant two weeks ago. It was one of the best and worst days of my life, we had taken Mason out with us. And until lunch we were having a great time getting to know our grandson, but then it all changed. And I'm to blame. Even if Esme said it was her fault. I know in my heart it had nothing to do with Esme.

You see when she fell pregnant she became very hungry, now Edward and Bella did tell us that they would have to eat human food as well, but at the time I was not a doctor or vampire even. I was just a very worried man.

Seeing Esme eat all that food made me believe she was not doing it willingly and I blamed him. My 3 year old grandson. When I found out the truth the poor boy didn't even want to be in the same room as me.

I'm a monster.

"No your dad. You were just worried. Its understandable." My eldest son said. I smiled at Edward.

"You do know that as the boy father you should be angry at me for upsetting him." I knew Edward and Bella had already try to talk to him, but the poor boy was so upset.

"Not upset dad. Mason well both of them really, they might have the mind of a vampire but they are just children, and yes your right as the father I should be angry, but as your son I can understand. I know that these passed two week have been like for you dad." He smiled before sitting down next to me.

I was going to tell him that he should not be so forgiving when we heard Bella Yell.

"MASON CARLISLE CULLEN, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER."

I looked at Edward shocked.

"well I wanted it to be a surprise. Dad your not the first person to yell at him, and you wont be the last. So stop blaming yourself. It was a mistake. He's just to young to see that." he smiled placed his hand on my shoulder before leaving the room.

They named him after me. I couldn't get my mind round it. I felt like I would cry if I could.

"now what are you going to say to him" I heard Bella's voice out side the door, before it open and the twins walked in followed by their mother.

I have to say it hurt to see them plead with her with their eyes not to do this.

"Now Mason." I couldn't understand why she was mad at him. It was after all my fault.

"Bella dear, its OK. I understand." I tried to smile at the children but I seem to have failed at that as well.

Bella walked over to me at placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, I'm not bring up my children to be rude and unforgiving. It was a mistake. It has happened before and mostly happen again. Now you said you were sorry, you made your moved, now its their turn. Its out of the question that Nessie will forgive Jasper for yelling at her, but they can not seem to forgive you. This had gone on long enough and I'm putting a stop to it. There are four pregnant women in this house, throw I'm the only one, you all really have to watch out for, but still pregnant none the less. Your wife needs you, your family need you." I have to admit, I was a little scared.

Edward had warned us, the males that its, not pass Bella that when her moods swing, you better prey she doesn't turn on you. I found it funny until this moment. I was about to tell that it was OK. But then I realized what tone she was using. That another thing he warned us about. He said that if she ever used her parent voice to just go with what ever she said.

So I nodded my head and she smiled.

"Now Mason, Nessie talk to your grandfather. Daddy will be up soon to put you down for your nap." with that said she left the room

Mason's POV

Mummy was mad, And I don't like mummy mad. It's scary. Even daddy gets scared.

Mummy and daddy had told me that papa was just scared and that he never meant to yell at me. But I didn't mind him yelling, mummy and daddy do that when I'm in trouble all the time. But what I didn't like is that he didn't believe me.

Daddy told when were little that family may yell at each other, but they will always stand by you and believe you.

But daddy was wrong. Papa didn't believe me, or stand by me.

They said it was that he was scared and that when your scared to ten to forget things. That not believing me.

But its been two whole weeks. And papa's sad now. I want to talk to him, really. Its just I'm scared. Daddy said that papa is very unhappy when he should be happy. Its not my fault, at least that's what daddy said. He's just unhappy with what he did.

But mummy not happy.

Daddy said mummy will be happy when me and papa are friends again.

So here we are, in papa and Nana's room. Mummy just left so that we could tell papa sorry. But looking at him makes me sad.

I run over to papa and give him a bear hug. I learn it from uncle Emmie, Daddy was not happy, but its funny when daddy's not happy with uncle Emmie or uncle jazzy, But he's never unhappy with papa.

"I'm sorry papa." I place my head on his shoulders and before I can stop myself I'm crying like the baby I am.

Carlisle's POV

As soon as Bella left Mason came running up to me and hugs himself to me. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was OK with Emmett teaching his son how to give a Bear hug as we call it, or just teaching him anything really.

"I'm sorry papa." I could hardly hear him, then I felt it.

Something wet falling down my shoulder, and I knew he was crying. I pulled him close and rocked him, trying my best to give him some form of comfort. When I looked up to see Nessie, I could see the little tear drops falling down her cheeks. I placed Mason on one side and opened my arm for her. As soon as I opened my arm she run up to me.

"Ssshh, It's OK. I'm not mad. It's aright. No need to cry." I rocked them back and fourth until they fell asleep in my arms. I had to smile, just having them here made it all better. I didn't feel like a monster. I felt like papa again.

"Did they fall asleep dad?" I looked up from the angels in my arms and nodded at Edward.

"You do No that there never really angels. I mean Mason is the trouble maker and Nessie well she just likes doing thing with her brother." He came and sat down next to me. I trued to hands one of the twins over but their little hands were holding on tight.

"Looks like they want to stay with their papa."

"Can you thank Bella for me, I don't really want to think about what would of happened if she didn't make them talk to me." I pull them close.

" Well it was kinda of my fault any ways, and as you have seen Bella can be very scary when she is mad." he smiles down at his children.

" Edward, I don't understand how this could be your fault." I keep thinking of any way that Edward could find to blame himself. But I kept coming up blank.

"When Bella was kinda of telling you off, Mason was think about why he was so upset with you. It wasn't really because you yelled at him, like we have said many times before he almost gets yelled at every day. But the reason he was upset is because you didn't believe him." When Edward was finished I still could not find a reason for Edward to blame himself.

"I told them that family will always believe and stand by you. When you didn't believe him, he thought I had lied to him. I''m sorry dad" He got up and walked over to the door. But when he pulled it open he found Bella standing there.

"Don't just walk off Edward. I'm sure your father still wants to talk to you. Right Carlisle?" I nodded my head, mostly because she looked like she was still angry about before, and I really didn't want to find out what would happen if I said No.

God I hope I can keep Esme happy. She scary when she's angry and not pregnant. And I really don't want to find out what she like angry and pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

After I told Edward to stay and talk to Carlisle I walked over to our room and sat down. I never really meant to be so angry. I know I scared most of the people in this house, but I was angry, not at any of them, but I was angry none the less.

Last week I had my doctors appointment, Edward wanted to come with me, but I had a feeling that the doctor would give us bad news. I told Edward to stay home and spent with the twins and his family. He agreed but was unhappy about it.

But I was right to keep him away.

The doctor had told me that my baby boy was not developing at the same speed as most babies would. He told me that there might be a chance he wont making it. It had almost killed me to hear that, and in the second I wanted nothing more then to have Edwards arms round me. The doctor tried his best to comfort me, but nothing worked.

When I got home I was more than willing to tell Edward there was a problem with our baby. But when I enter the house he was so happy, I hadn't seen him smile so much even when he was human. I didn't want to take away his happiness.

I knew Alice had not seen what the doctor had to told me. My further was my own to see, No one else.

So for the passed week I've been keeping it a secret. Eating anything I could, doing anything I could to help my baby get a chance to live. The doctor had told me to stay calm and not get so angry, but after giving me that know, how could I not get angry. I was the reason, my poor baby boy. He needed to live.

I was angry and I need to let it out. But after I had my say with Carlisle I began to worry what that might of done to the baby.

I was to deep into my own thoughts that I didn't hear Edward coming into our room.

"Love is everything OK?" I though about telling him, but I didn't want to make him worry. I wanted to be selfish and keep him happy. I nodded my head at his question.

When he comes to sit next to me and pull me into his arms I can't take it any more. I let out a sod and start crying into Edwards chest.

"Bella what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" I looked out at him to see all happiness gone from his eyes, I wanted to nod, I waned to badly to tell him. But I could not get the words out.

"I just miss my father, that's all. Its been so long since he visited" It was not all a lie, I did miss my father. Charlie would know what to do, how to fix this. He would know how to keep my baby from dyeing. And in the second my mind is made up. I need my father.

"Edward, I want to see him, could you look after the twins for me." I know what I was doing was wrong, but at that moment I was nothing more then a scared teenage needing her daddy.

Edward looked down at me, with sad eyes. "Why don't you ask him to come here. I'm sure he would love to meet my family." I knew he didn't want me to left, but I had to. I need to get away.

"Edward, please. I just want to spent time with my father. I never once stopped to from seeing your family." I could see the shock in his eyes as I said that, it was so unlike me. But I needed this, It had to be done for that baby to have his chance.

Edward kissed my forehead before nodding.

I got up and started to pack, but he just sat there on the bed.

"I love you, you know that right Bella." I looked up from my bags to meet his sad eyes. I walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"I love you Edward, always and forever. I just want to see my parents, seeing you so happy is that best thing in my world, I guess I didn't realize how much I missed them until now." once again I told him the truth, I didn't know how much I wanted them, missed them. Until now.

Once I finish packing I smile at him. " Its just for a week OK, Its going go so fast you wont have time to miss me." I smile at him before giving him a kiss goodbye and walking off to say my goodbyes to my children.

Edward's POV

I knew something was wrong with Bella the moment she came home from her appointment. But she would not tell me, and then to start she tells me she's leaving to see her parents, I could help but wonder what could be so bad that she would not talk to me, but I knew Bella if it was something bad that would affect me, she would never tell a soul, she always put my happiness above her own. Even when we were human. She never told me, when her father had attacked her and that she lost our baby until we when to the doctors, she was scared about telling me. She wanted nothing more than to keep me happy.

And she was doing it again. Keeping something from me, and I knew it had something to do with the baby. I could see it in her eyes she wanted to tell me, but she was never going to tell me.

With a sigh I get up and walk out. This is going to be a long week.

**A Week Later ***

Today was that day Bella was might to come home, but yesterday she had called and told me that she was staying another week, and that she loved me. I told the children and they were less then happy, Mason, being the mummy's boy spent most of his time in his room, wrapped up in on of her shirts, Nessie spent her time wioth Jack. He was the only one that could get her to talk.

I should be angry at her for what she is putting our children throw, but I can't seem to be angry. I told my family that she went to see her father. That there maybe something wrong with the baby. I informed them of everything I knew. Telling them, she was doing it to keep me happy. I didn't want them to hate her. And they didn't not after telling them about what happen when we were human.

I was pulled out of my thought when the phone rang.

"Edward dear its for you." Esme yelled up the stairs.

I walked down the stairs and took the phone for her, hoping that I was Bella telling me that she had changed her mind and was coming home. But as I put the phone to my ear, all hope was lost.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr Cullen, I was wondering if your girlfriend was there" Doctor Lewis said

why would the doctor what to talk to Bella, we didn't have a another appointment until she came home.

"NO sorry, she is out of town, can I ask why your calling?" I was little annoyed, It was the doctors fault that my wife and mother of my children felt the need to run off and talk to her father.

"I'm sorry to here that. Mr Cullen I wanted to apologize for giving her the wrong information, when she visited me, we only just found out that a mistake was made." I was clueless to what he was talking about, but I know this was the reason Bella had ran.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about? What mistake?" I know i was coming off as the clueless boyfriend, because well I was.

"Miss Swan has not told you?" I could hear the fear in his voice.

My family had come in to see what was going on, they looked just as confused as I felt.

"No, Bella told me her last appointment was find that the baby was find." It was the truth, she keep saying that the baby was health and doing well.

"ummm, I can't not really tell you what we talked about Mr Cullen." and that was all I was going to take. I hung up and walked back upstairs.

"Edward, what are you going?" I looked behind me to see my family.

"Could you look after the children, I'm going to the hospital, I'm not going to talk to him over the phone. And with that said I walk out and got in my car. My father and brothers followed me.

I paid them no mind and drove off.

I got out of my car and walk off to find Doctor lewis.

He was in his office looking a little sick himself. It was a good thing he was in the hospital, If he had done anything to make Bella leave I would make him pay.

I walked into his office, my brother came in after me, they were here more to protect the silly little human doctor.

I leaned over him.

"I want to know what my girlfriend had been keeping from me, and I want to know now?" I could hear the how much I scared him, how much he wished he had not messed up.

"Mr Cullen, please have a sit and I'll tell you" he's voice stoke with fear. I didn't need jasper to tell me I scared the guy.

"You see Mr Cullen, went Bella came in, we talked about the baby, I looked over her files and saw that the baby was underdeveloped and I told her that the baby, may not make it, that there really was nothing that she or we could do this late in to the pregnancy." I froze in my sit. I finally had the reason she ran.

If we lost him, Bella would never be the same, she would not be able to look at our son the some way. She keep all of this to herself so I would not have to feel the pain, that's must be why she when to Charlie to get help, Her crazy behaver finally makes me understand. She's trying to save our son.

But didn't he say he wanted to apologize for a mistake. For his mistake.

"You said you made a mistake?" I could hear how die my voice sounded. I could hear how worried my brother were about me, about Bella.

"Yes, you see, Miss Swan's Name is very common, I picked up the file I though was Miss Swans, but it belonged to someone else, we just found out, when she come in here say there was something wrong with her baby, we had told her that her baby was in perfect health when really her baby was underdeveloped." He told a deep breath before continuing.

"We gave Miss Swan the wrong information about you baby, Its a common mistake." He was about to continue when I got up and walked over to him, I pulled him out of his chair and held him against the wall.

"SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF OR MISTAKE, YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." I wanted so badly to punch him, to make him pay.

The human was begging, telling me it was a common mistake, that they both were having boy, there names were some what the same. But I could not find myself listening to him.

Bella thought she was losing our baby again, she didn't want me to blame her. I knew for a fact now that the reason she was so angry was because she blamed herself.

I could not let him get away with what he did to her.

"YOU MADE HER BELIEVE IT WAS HER FAULT, THAT OUR BABY WAS GOING TO DIE, YOU MADE HER RUN AWAY FROM ME." I yelled at him.

My brothers pulled me off him, know that I was losing control.

As my father walked in and told them to take me home I yelled at the doctor telling him, he would pry for what he did to her. I would make sure of it.

Carlisle's POV

As Jasper and Emmett dragged a very angry Edward out of the office I looked over at the doctor.

This man had made a mistake. Common or not, it was still a mistake. It may have be a small one. But what it have done to both Edward and Bella will always be there.

"Lewis?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, you have to understand, sometimes a mistake I made." yes I understood what he was saying but I knew about the child they lost when they were human. How much if affected them and there relationship.

Taking a deep breath, I calm myself down.

"Lewis, what you did was unforgivable, I Know you are unaware that Bella has lost a child before, and that it has left its mark on both Bella and my son, but to find out three weeks after the appointment, Is unforgivable, we double check our work for a reason. In those short week we could have been trying to help the mother try a save her child" I look at the doctor one more time. Before walking to the door.

"And Lewis you will be hearing from my lawyer. The damage you have done to my family is unforgivable." with that I walked out of the room and to the parking lot.

I could see Edward trying to get a hold of Bella, but by the look on his face it was not going well.

"Charlie I need to know where she is?" he plead.

I walked closer, wanting to offer some form of comfort

"BECAUSE SHE IS MY WIFE" I could hear the line go died. And at that moment I pulled him to me and gave my son a hug.

This was going to be hard for both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Charlie's POV

Last week my baby girl showed up at my door in such a state that I though something had happened to Edward and the twins. I knew that Edwards family was staying with them, they even offered us room. I hoped and pried that they were all OK.

My baby girl keep crying and holding her stomach, she wouldn't let me or my wife, Sarah, take her to the hospital, I knew her to well, to not know that she had not told Edward of what was upsetting her. She always put his happiness above her own.

When we finally got her calm enough to tell us what was wrong, she told us about her latest doctors appointment and how the baby might not make it. I know why she never when to Edward now, they lost their baby when they were human, she was trying to protect him from the pain as much as she could. Looking at my daughter now, I could see how scared she was, how worried. And I didn't Sarah to tell me that at this moment she just wanted her daddy.

I pulled her into my arms and hum to her, it always worked before, both her and Edward love music, she may need me more than Edward at this moment, but she still needs Edward with her. And my humming always reminded her of Edward, and calmed her down.

She told us that she didn't tell Edward because she was scared of letting him down, of hurting him again.

My poor baby girl, always puts the world on her shoulders.

I knew she came to me, in hope that I might be able to help her save that baby, but I was at a loss, myself. I didn't know very much about this power of her, and I didn't know why there were problems, I meant the baby is a vampire, but maybe we should get a second opinion, just to be sure.

When I first turned Bella, I had know idea of what her family was, of what hide in her blood. But once she woke up, I noticed she was to controlled, and then she started to show her power. My bite had woken up the magic that had lingered in her blood, that was passed down throw both her parents blood lines. I also knew that if the volturi were to find out about her, they would stop at nothing you get her. I mean a powerful witch turn vampire is not something you would normally come across.

Aro would love to have her in his power, to do with as he wished, to use her as he saw fit. And would kill anyone that got in his way. I always pry that, that day never comes. That he never finds out. Bella would never let anyone she loved die for or because of her. And it would not take Aro long to find that out.

Bella was might to go home today, but we had her call Edward and tell him she was staying longer. She finally got her to agree to see the doctor again, and so here we sit, waiting for our name to be called. When Sarah and Bella get up to go in, my phone goes off and I tell them to go on with out me. I look at the Called ID, only to see its Edward.

With a sigh I answer the phone, only to find a very angry Edward on the other end of the line.

Bella's POV

I miss my family, My little trouble makers, my wolves, even my loving husband.

I was meant to go home today, I had been looking forward to it all week, but my parents told me I should get a second opinion on the baby's health, so after giving it some though I agreed, but I told myself that if the doctor had been wrong, I'm going to leave and go home. But if the doctor was right I was going to put off going home as much as I could. Edward should not have to feel this pain again.

So here I sit in facing the doctor, I had asked Sarah, my mother to talk for me. I didn't have the will to tell her my baby was going to die.

Once again I'm wishing Edward was with me holding my hand.

"So miss Swan, what seem to be the problem?" The doctor asked from behind her desk.

"My daughter Is pregnant and a few weeks ago, she had an appointment that left her quite upset, we are just looking for a second opinion, that;s all." Sarah told her.

"And what is it that you want us to check?" She smiled at me, but looked at my mother.

"the doctor she saw told her that her baby boy was undeveloped and that he was not going to make it" she said, pulling into her arms.

"Of course, well then lets get started. And with some luck that doctor was wrong." She smiled and began her tests.

Please let him be wrong. Please lord let my baby live.

Once the tests were done, she sat down and smiled at me.

"well it seem luck is with us today. You baby is healthy and strong. I see no sighs of..." When she stop I began to worry again, was there something wrong.

"I'm sorry, there is no signs of the baby being undeveloped. Umm can I ask how many did your doctor say you were carrying?" She asked looking a little confused.

"One, why? Is something wrong?" I asked

"NO, Its seem your doctor was wrong about that as well, you have having twin boys." She smiled and for the first time in so many weeks I smiled back.

The baby, no babies were health. We were having Twin again. Oh thank the lord.

"But how did her doctor not know?" my mother asked

"Sometimes it happens, a doctor is to overworked and rushes throw the test, missing important information, evening people the wrong information, and more that a few time the information we give out could belong to a different person with a smiler name. That's is why we always double check are work be forehand. It saves us all a lot of trouble. Family can get very angry when they are given the wrong information. Is tehre anything else I can do for you?" I smile and shake my head.

I get up and walk out the door. I'm going home, and I can't wait to tell Edward of the wonderful news.

Charlie's POV

I was not going to tell Bella of Edwards call, she does not need the worry right now. If the doctor had given the same information as the one in forks, she would not be able to handle the fact that Edward called.

When Bella came out of the door she run to me and throw her arms around my neck and I could feel the tears fall down my shrit.

So it was the same news. God why her, why there baby.

"Ssshh, baby I've got you. Its going to be OK." I whisper to her. Hoping to calm her

"Oh daddy" She cried.

"Ssh baby." I pull her tighter to me, and look at my wife.

To say I was clueless to the reason she was smiling, I knew she could see the angry in my face.

"The doctor was wrong Charlie, Bella and the babies are perfect." she smiles at me.

Babies? More then one. Perfect? There both going to be OK?

"Sarah, Dear are you trying to tell me that our grandson is going to live?" I said, I was feeling a little shocked.

"Yes Charlie, both boys are strong and healthy. The doctor saw nothing wrong, I'm going to get the car, We have keep Bella from her family long enough." she smiles and walks off to get the car.

"Baby girl? What was the name of your doctor in Forks?" I asked trying to keep the angry out of my voice.

She looked up at me, a little confused.

"Lewis, why daddy?" I pull her back to me and smile.

"No reason baby, no reason." I lied.

My mind already thinking of ways to destroy the doctor. To make sure he never works in mediation again.

The silly human just messed with the wrong father. The wrong Vampire.

"Sweetie, you got room for a few more in that house of your?" I ask

Me and Sarah have been think for a while now that we should move. We both what to be near the family. I miss seeing my Baby girl all the time. And those sweet little angels.

Bella looks up at me and smiles. Giving me a small nod before we walk out the door and get in the car.

Were going home.

That doctor better watch out. I smile to myself as I think of all the fun I'm going to have.

Alice's POV

We had been trying to get Edward to calm down now for a while, but he would let us help, he even hissed a Jasper when he tried calm him down.

In the end we just let him be angry.

I mean its not even day you find out that your wife was told that her baby would die, and then weeks later being told that they had made a mistake and that nothing was wrong.

Carlisle had already called the lawyer.

As Emmett put it, He messed with the wrong family.

I had a vision of him losing his job, I didn't think that was any of us would go that far. But before I could think about it more the phone rang.

Esme got up to answer it, when she came back she placed the phone on the table.

"OK, sweetie your on speaker." Esme said

Edward's POV

"OK, sweetie your on speaker." Esme said

I looked at her confused. But I hoped that it was Bella.

"Hi" She cried into the phone.

"Bella, love?" I asked

"It's me Edward. I just wanted to let you know were coming home." she said

"Tell that boy he better have a room ready for us." I hear Charlie yell

"Charlie, behave Bella is trying to talk to her husband." That was Sarah, Of course.

I had to my family about Bella's parents.

"Thank you Sarah. Edward I need to tell you something. And Its important." she said.

"I know why you run, and I know why you didn't tell me, but Bella" I never got to finish.

" I'm so so sorry, i never told you. I was trying to save you from the pain. But we don't need to worry any more there both healthy" She told us.

"Bella, Dear what do you mean both?" Esme asked

"My parents told me I should get a second opinion, and I did, the doctor said that I was carrying twin boy and that they are both strong and health." She told my mum.

Twins? Were having Twins again. Oh heaven help us.

"Edward baby, I love you so much, we'll be home in a few hour. I can't wait to see you all. I've missed you all so much. I've got to go. Bye love you" She said

"Bye" with that Esme hanged up the phone.

"wow, that doc can't do his job at all" Emmett said.

Alice was having another vision about doctor lewis, but this time she saw him talking to someone.

"That's Charlie, I'm sure he's not happy that the doctor made Bella upset and worry for No reason." I told her.

"Charlie is going to get lewis fired." I told my family.

I looked in there minds to see if any of them felt pity for the human, and to my surprise not even Esme was pitying the human.

A few hours later Bella run into the house into my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, thank you for reading, a few people have commented on my spelling. I just wanted to say that my spelling is not great, but my laptop doesn't help. The spell checker changes the right world. I am trying to take off auto Spellcheck, but its more the fact that the dictionary on the software is shit. But thanks for reading the series, hope you like chapter 11.

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Things have been going great since Bella came home, I could not be happier to find out that we were having twins again.

Mason was over the moon that they were both boys, he is already planning all the thing they can get up to, and how they can prank their sister. I have to say Emmett is not the best person my son should be around.

A few days ago they played a prank on Nessie which coursed her to freeze the both of them and we had to awarded her for it since she would not melt them, I know it's not the best way to teach your child but it was funny. Mason ended up being sent to his room and was not allowed to go to the park for a whole week. Rose on the other hand let Nessie keep Emmett frozen for a few more hours before telling him he wasn't getting any for a whole month.

Nessie is not happy about being outnumbered, And I love her even more when she said boys are yucky, and that she never wants to kiss one. Then in the same breath she told me that she was so happy that she would get to kiss her wolf. I could not be happy they were all happy.

Bella stop me and her father from destroying Dr. Lewis, she was just so happy to know that they were happy and safe that she forgave him, the moment the doctor told her the news. And since we promised to forget it, well that's want we had to do. I loved my Bella, but when she was angry well lets say that I, a Vampire, was scared shitless.

I had told Bella that I promised Nessie a baby sister, and she told me I would have to carry it. I thought she was joking, but the look in her eyes said differently. I just have to hope and prey that my lovely baby girl forgets about wanting a sister.

The wolves loved having Charlie and Sarah home, Charlie was beyond mad when he found out the sue had kicked her children out, we had to stop him from going over there. Sarah spent most of her free time with the kids, Seth loved her.

It was easy to get her a job as a teacher, the headmaster loved her the moment he saw her, and for Charlie well he became the chief of Police, it's kinda cool to have a vampire as a police officer, Emmett and Jasper just loved it.

Me and Bella were given the rest of the time off, so that we can be ready for the baby, the school and the town for that matter think that this is our start child or children, but I'm just grateful that I don't have to listen to their thought about my wife.

Life could not be Better.

Mason's POV

I'm getting a brother, I'm getting a Brother.

I not happy about not be allowed to go to the park, but I don't care. I get brother.

Mummy said I had to wait for them to be born, then I have to be careful.

I don't want to wait, I wanna play with them NOW.

Nessie not happy about the brother. I don't know why he going to be sooo much fun.

Oh, I'm going to play with Emmy some more.

Alice's POV

Me and jasper had just left the hospital when I had a vision.

**The Vision***

"_Oh, Eddie, come on we going to be late. Don't you wanna see your baby." Tanya asked._

_Edward smiled and kissed Tanya._

"_What baby my love?" He asked._

"_Oh Eddie, don't you remember our little baby girl? She we only born a few weeks ago." She laughed_

"_Oh, yes my love, but I just wanted you all to myself. Send it away." _

***End of Vision ***

WHAT THE FUCK?

I looked at Jasper, having know idea what to say. I knew Edward would never leave Bella, Were was Bella and the kids?

Why was Edward in love with Tanya? I mean he made it clear so many time that he never liked nor cared for her.

He has spent his whole life in love with just one womam, why oh why is this happening?

If I can't stop it then I'm killing Tanya, I mean no one likes her, not even her family. But what am I going to do?

On the way home I told Jasper of my vision, and that I have No idea why its going to happen or when.

As we entered the house there was Edward kissing Bella. How could you make someone for get their true love.

Edward looked up for Bella and over to me with a confused look, I know why, Its because I'm sing and that means I'm hiding something.

Damn it, I hate that he knows me so well.

? POV

When I find what I'm looking for, then I get everything I want. No one will be able to stop me. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, all these years wasted.

But not any more. When I find him, I'm never letting him go.

After all he is my mate.

A/N: thank you again for reading. Chapter 12 will be up by the end of this week, if I',m not busy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

Yesterday Alice told me about her vision. To say I was not beyond pissed would be a lie.

I wanted to kill Tanya. After all these years she still thinks I'm her mate. How stupid can you get.

Bella still remains in the dark about the whole Tanya thing. The last time Bella met Tanya, she almost turned her into ash, Well Tanya did have it coming.

Leah's POV

Tonight was, well my first Date with Quil.

I'm so nervous, I never fell like I'm going to be sick before now.

I'm thinking about talking to Jack, I know he never been on a date, but he could help me out. Kinda.

As I walk into Jack room I find him talking to Quil.

"OK, that's it. Come with me" Jack pulled Quil out of the room with me following.

We ended up in the living room. Where mum and dad were sitting talking with Dads family.

Jack told them that he could not take it any more, and wanted to be left alone so he could play a game with Nessie.

By the look on dads face you could tell he was reading our minds, or Jack. Sometime you never really know who he is listening to until he speaks.

After Jack walked off leaving us with our parents, dad finally spoke.

"Honey, it's OK to be nervous on your first date. Heaven know me and your mother were."

"Really? You and mum were nervous. That I can't believe" Quil said.

Dad laugher and mum just smiled at us.

"Trust me, I was nervous as hell, I keep changing my cloths every 2 minutes. It might seem hard going from best friends to something more, but in the end it was meant to be." dad said smiling at mum.

It was nice to know that we were not alone in all this. They have always been there for us, I don't know why I didn't think of asking them. I guess its kinda hard to think that your parents were in the same spot as you, I mean just by looking at them you would know they were meant to be something more than just friends.

"Do you want to know what chased away our fear?" Mum asked.

We both nodded our heads and mum smiled again at us. Before dad kissed her. We all started laughing when the mason when 'eww'.

"The moment I saw Edward standing there with red roses in his hand, I knew he was just as scared as me. I could see how much he loved me, Edward's eyes always gave him away when he was talking to me. But that night when I looked into his eyes I saw my future. And all that fear, that had been keeping me scared just disappeared." Mum smiled. And dad wrapped his arms around her.

We all knew that mum and dad's parents didn't want there to be any thing more to their relationship.

"Now, lets get you ready sweetheart." Mum said getting out of dads arms and pulling me out of my seat.

All us girls left the living room. I so hope mum was right.

Quil's POV

"So you were scared too?" I asked dad as soon as the girls were upstairs.

"Like you won't believe. I mean mine and Bella's parents never wanted us to be a couple. In the end my parents some what came around. But in the beginning I was scared, Me and Bella were just like you and Leah, we grow up together. And taking the next step, well its big... but when you get down to it, in the end nothing really changes." Dad said smiling.

"So just that's it." I asked.

"Take her some place that means a lot o the both of you. Keep it normal, let things happen on there own. Now go upstairs and get ready. Don't want to make that lovely girl wait when she and your mother are done." Dad smiled.

I got up and started walking away when dad called me. I turned to look at him.

"Son one more thing before you go." He asked.

"Yes dad?"

""Stop worrying so much, your driving Jasper crazy." Dad smiled and got up.

I laughed and walked upstairs to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Love forever

Chapter 13

No ones POV

It has been 3 months since the Cullen moved in with Edward and his family.

Bella is due to give birth in a matter of weeks, and both Edward and Bella could not be happier.

The twin overheard Edward and Alice talking about her vision, and unable to stop Nessie from running crying to her mother Bella found out.

Bella's POV

"Mummy" Nessie cried as she ran into my room.

This past month I've been on bed rest, Carlisle thought it would be best for the twins, and I could not stop myself from agreeing.

With a little help from me, Nessie was on the bed with her little arms round my neck and her tears running down my back.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I felt so helpless, my baby girl is so upset and I'm unable to do anything.

All she did was tighten her hold on my neck and sob.

I held her to me and just rocked her back and fourth until she was calm, It hurt my heart so much to feel unable to help my baby.

Nessie pulled back when her little brothers kicked, she smiled but I could see it was one of sadness.

"Honey?" I asked

Her tear filled eyes looked up at me.

"Don't let her take daddy away mummy."

I was confused, Who was 'her' and why would Edward leave.

"What do you mean honey? Daddy's not going anywhere."

But my words did nothing to calm her.

"But Alice told Daddy he would be with her. And Daddy always says not to bet against Alice."

I blinked at that. These past months I knew Edward was keeping something from me, but I could not tell what it was. And now to be told that Alice has seen Edward, my mate, leave us for someone else, well that makes me pretty mad.

Nessie told me what her and Mason had overheard, but I could not help by feel like something was missing.

Edward's POV

I was talking to Alice, to find a way to stop what she had seen when we heard Nessie calling for Bella, it sounded as if her was right outside the door.

As I opened the door, I was shocked to see Mason standing there, with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy why are you going to leave mummy?"

I looked at Alice then at my son.

I could not stop Nessie from telling Bella. But maybe I could stop my son from hating me.

"Mason, son Daddy is not going anywhere. I promise" I when to take my son into my arms to stop the tears that would come. But he stepped back, and I could not hide the hurt I felt.

"No, Alice said you would leave." The tears I hoped would never fall started to roll down his cheeks.

Then before I could say anything else he ran off.

? POV

I watched as Edwards son Mason ran off.

I saw his wife try to calm her children, while hoping Alice was wrong.

I smiled to myself.

"So it begins"


	14. Chapter 14

Love Forever

Chapter 14

? POV

I watched from the shadows as Bella and Edward fought.

I smiled when she went in to labour.

I was over the mood when the things he calls his children would flinch away from him.

Who knew all this could happen after someone seen something that will never be.

I laugh. I have spent years watching Edward and his family, I know all there is to know.

They really should not believe everything that comes out of that seers mouth.

I watch as Edward's brother run off to find Tanya.

Good luck, i thought.

That like bitch was always throwing herself at my man, I just had to get ride of her, I enjoyed watching as her family ripped her apart and burned what was the once slut named Tanya.

I may not be able to mess with there mind when they are inside the house, but when they leave its my game.

I giggle as I follow Edward to the hospital.

"Oh Edward you don't really want to see those things being born."

Alice's POV

Bella was pissed at Edward

The Children thought daddy was going to leave them

and we had just found out that Tanya was killed be her family, for what reason they didn't really know.

All they said was that they had to kill her, that she was a danger to them.

Which was weird because Tanya was never really a danger. She was just a slut.

I was about to say something about it when I had a vision.

_Vision_

"_mmm, Edward" said a female voice_

"_I love you so much Bella, your my world." Edward told her before kissing her on the lips_

_But as I looked at the female I saw that it was not Bella Edward was making love to._

"_Your mine, Edward forever. All you have to do is kill Bella swan"_

_End of vision._

Edward's POV

I was getting Bella some ice chips when I noticed someone across the hall looking at me.

When I turned to see who it was, to my surpise it was Bella.

"Love what are you doing?" I asked her shocked.

She looked into my eyes and for some reason I could not remember my own name.

"Edward love, I came to see what was taking you so long, Rose is about to kill Emmett if we don't get her these things now." she smiling at me.

? POV

I smiled as I lead Edward into a room which believed had his pregnant sister in then I all I had to do was act ill, and he was picking me up and taking me to the car.

"Sorry Bella, but I saw him first" once I said the word out loud I made sure Edward believe the words I said was an address I wanted him to take me.


	15. Chapter 15

_Last time on Love Forever_

_? POV_

_I smiled as I lead Edward into a room which believed had his pregnant sister in then I all I had to do was act ill, and he was picking me up and taking me to the car._

"_Sorry Bella, but I saw him first" once I said the word out loud I made sure Edward believe the words I said was an address I wanted him to take me._

Chapter 15

Alice's POV

I had looked every where for Edward. My family told me he had gone to get some ice chips for Bella and that was 15 minutes ago.

Bella was Screaming at anyone and everyone to find her husband.

Charlie told the twins home so that they didn't have to see their mummy so upset, see the pain she was in.

Mason surprised us all by running back into the room and telling us all that if daddy was not going to be there for mummy he would. Thats had all us pregnant women crying.

I was standing outside Bella's room when Jasper came up to me.

"Darling are you OK?" He asked

"Jasper, I started this. I saw Tanya and Edward together." I hide my face in his chest as the rest of our family came near.

"Alice, honey how were you to know that Tanya was kill for No reason" Esme said taking me into her arms.

"We need to find Edward and fast, before he loses his family." Emmett said.

We had all heard the fight Edward and Bella had moments before, we had all seen how his children acted around him. And Emmett was right, if we don't find whoever is behind this Edward is going to lose it all.

I looked at my family.

"I had a vision about Edward, he was making love to Bella" Before I could say anything else Esme spoke

"then she must forgive him."

"No, what I saw was Edward thinking he was making love to Bella, but the woman wasn't Bella, she said all Edward had to do was kill Bella." I looked at the shocked faces of my family.

? POV

Edward was so kind and careful when we made love, I hated that he would call me Bella, but if I showed him who I was he would try and kill me.

"I love you so much Bella" Edward said before kissing my lips

I smiled.

"You mine Edward Forever. All you need to do is kill Bella swan" I whispered

Edward looked at me then, he looked confused.

"You want me to kill you? Why Bella?" He asked, hurt so clear in his voice

I looked behind him and nodded my head, in seconds he was trapped in the arm of my newborn pets.

I signed happily Knowing my love would be seeing the really me.

Edward gasped

"NO, your dead. I saw you die" Edward tried to get out of the hold my pets had on him but they were to strong, after all they are just days old.

"Oh Eddie, my darling how could I leave you, what has that bitch done to you?" I whispered as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"You hurt her and I will kill, this time I'll make sure to burn the body" He hissed at me.

Bella's POV

I had just given birth to my sons, And my husband, my Edward was not here to see it.

I had heard them talking outside my door.

I knew about Alice vision, that Tanya died long before Alice had that vision of her and my Edward.

I could feel it in the air, someone had taken my Edward, someone was pretending to be me.

My family came in then, smiling sadly at me.

My brave boy, My Mason had falling asleep long before I had to give birth, he was my little boy, but today he filled the big shoes of his father.

"Alice tell me about the woman, Edward believe to be me?" I asked her.

Alice filled me in, that she had long blond hair, Red eyes, as she spoke an image came to mind.

I looked up at Alice when she said the woman eyes looked crazy.

"Crazy eyes? Hey Carlisle can Vampires go crazy?" Jasper asked him

"I'm not sure." Carlisle was just as clueless as we were.

"She kept calling Edward hers." Alice told us.

"No, it can't be, she 's dead." I whispered.

"Bella, do you know who this person is?" Esme asked me, I nodded unable to form the words.

"Who Bella, Who has my son?" Carlisle asked me.

"Elizabeth" I whispered shocked.


	16. Chapter 16

_Last time of Love Forever_

"_Who Bella, Who has my son?" Carlisle asked me._

"_Elizabeth" I whispered shocked._

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

No it can't be, I saw her die. How in the world is the crazy bitch still alive.

"what has Edward's mother got to do with this?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. Of course they would think it was Edwards mother, that the only person they know named Elizabeth.

"Not Edward's mother" I sighed.

"Back when we were still human, There was this girl called Elizabeth, her family were very close to the Masons. She believed that because she had Edwards mothers name that it was meant to be. I still remember the days were Edward would hide in park just to get always from her. When we finally told both our parents that we were together and in love, something happened to Elizabeth, she went even more crazy then normal." I told them.

"I thought she was dead, I mean both Edward and myself saw her die. I just can't believe that crazy bitch lived." I finished.

"How do you know its her?" Alice asked me.

"Well you said it yourself, she wants Edward to kill me. Good to see some things don't change. That's what she wanted when we were human, she tried everything to break us up, finally she lost it, if she ever had it in the first place. A few day after we lost our baby, she kidnapped me, told Edward where to come and get me. When Edward showed up, she told him to kill me. Things had been hard for myself and Edward, we fought, screamed at each other. But we were both scared that we might lose more then our baby, that we might loss each other. I don't quiet know what happened, Edward managed to get away from her and came to untie me, when we made our way to the stairs she made a grab for me, but as she started to fall backwards Edward only had time to save one of us. We saw her fall down the stairs. We went to see if she was alive but there was no heartbeat. We called the police and told them what happened. After that the influenza hit and we were both turned."

Edward's POV

"how did you get me to come with you?" I asked. I still could not believe I had to deal with her again.

"well you see, after you left me to die, which was very naughy, I was found by this vampire. He saved me, thought I was his mate." She laughed.

"I had him kill himself, So that we could be together." She smiled at me before walking over to where I stood in the arms of her newborns.

"Oh Eddie, why did you have to choose her, we could of been great together."

No way in hell would I choose her over my family.

"You made Tanya family kill her didn't you?" I asked I could see it in her mind how she controlled them, how she made them think it had to be done.

She had Masons gift. And I only knew one person who could stop it.

"Of course, she was alway throwing herself at you, I knew you didn't like it. And it was all part of my plan." She moved away from me and over to the bed.

Oh god. I had sex with her. I cheated on my wife. Oh Fuck. I missed my sons brith. Bella is going to kill me, and if not Bella them our family.

"Alice vision?" I asked.

If Tanya was die before the vision then it had to be her.

"Oh yes of course, I knew you would not want Bella to know, and that when she found out you would fight, I loved it when those thing you and Bella love so much ran away from you think daddy leaving." God I hate that laugh.

"I will kill you, I swear." I promised her.

"Oh yes, your kill me alright. But how will you know its not me making you think that."

?POV

This is wonderful

I can't believe it worked.

I have Edward kill Bella and Elizabeth.

Elizabeths POV

I walked into the hosptial where I knew Bella would be. I wan't looking forward to this. But Mich told me I need to.

I took an uneeded breath before walking into Bella's room.


	17. Chapter 17

_Last time of Love Forever_

_Elizabeths POV_

_I walked into the hosptial where I knew Bella would be. I wan't looking forward to this. But Mich told me I need to._

_I took an uneeded breath before walking into Bella's room._

Chapter 17

Elizabeths POV

"Can I help you?" asked a vampire with Blond hair.

"Umm, yes. My name is Elizabeth I wanted to speak with Bella." I told her.

Before I knew it the vampire had me up against a wall.

"Where is my Brother?" She hissed.

I looked into her golden eyes and hoped he could see the fear in mine.

"I don't know what your talking about." I told her.

Before she could say anything else another vampire with blond hair spoke.

"Rose put her down, she's telling the truth." He told her.

She looked back at him, still holding me up aginst the wall.

"How do you know she not just messing with you?" She asked.

"Bella, could you put your sheilds up." he asked.

She nodded from her bed, keeping her eyes on me.

"Now where is my brother?" He asked again.

"Look I really don't know, plz let go of me." I said once again, hoping this time they would listen.

"She tell the truth." He told them.

Yes now plz put me down.

The blond-Rose- put me back on the ground.

"What do you want Eli, to tell me you have Edward that he's going to kill me." Bella asked.

Now I was confused. I mean I just came here to see her, ask for forgiveness. I had to clue as what she was talking about.

Jaspers POV

OK, now this is just werid. The female, Elizabeth, gose from scared to confused. I mean if your here to show off why would you be confused. More importent why would you come here knowing that you would be killed.

Bella's POV

She just looked at me like I had three heads.

"I don't have Edward, And I'm not going to have him kill you." She told me.

I didn't need Jasper's power to know she was confsed. Hell I'm starting to get confused.

"Your saying that you don't believe Edward to be your mate?" Jasper asked.

She looked at him before shaking her head.

"I have my mate, his name is Mitchell. I've been with him all my life." she replied.

"Alice love is this the person you saw in your vision?" Jasper asked

Alice's POV

I looked at Elizabeth, knowing my answer would either have her killed, or save her life.

But as I looked I noticed the differents. Her eyes were gold, and her hair was shorter, hell she was shorter.

"No, she not. The woman from my vision had red eyes, she has gold, and her eyes are not crazy. Plus she shorter." I told them.

"Plz I don't understand. What is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well you see, I have vision, its my gift. Edward was kidnapped by someone who believe to him to be his mate, and that person-" she finished it for me.

"Looked like me."

I nodded my head.

Elizabeths POV

I sighed and sat down.

"It's just like when we were human, all over again." I put my head in my hands.

I just hope this time it dosen't end with me and the bottom of the stairs die.

? POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ASS IS HERE?" I yelled

Oh God NO, That ass is going to distroy anything and everything that I put in place.

If he is here then so is Elizabeth, I wont be able to get to her now that he is here as well.

Oh fuck, there is No way im going to be able to make him believe anything. I can't get in his head. OH fuck, for once in 200 years I wish she had a different power. Maybe I could get Edwards son to help me.

Yes thats what I'll do, that boy can control people. Thats so better than mine.

This could work, now all I need to do is get the boy.

Maybe Edward could help.

"Eddie, sweetie, why don't we go and find our son." I smiled when I saw the cloudy look in his eyes.

"Yes dear." Oh what am I saying. I love my power.

I might not be able to control there minds, but making them see what ever I want has got to be one of the best.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey, I had planned on uploading these chapter earlier but I was having some problems with my laptop. So here it is Chapter 18.

_Last time of Love Forever_

"_Eddie, sweetie, why don't we go and find our son." I smiled when I saw the cloudy look in his eyes._

"_Yes dear." Oh what am I saying. I love my power._

_I might not be able to control there minds, but making them see what ever I want has got to be one of the best._

Chapter 18

Masons POV

Mummy said I had to go home and behave.

So here I am watching Ben Ten and listening to Quil and Seth tell me what the best monster is.

"Jakey, I like the one that turns into a dog, he like you." Nessie said with a giggle.

It wasn't only after that, that we heard the door open Jacbo turned and grasped.

"Bella, what are you doing out of the hostipal?" He asked

Both me and Nessie looked at the door, but there was no Mummy, just daddy and a woman we never seen before.

Nessie grabbed my hand.

_That not Mummy, why jakey think it mummy? _She thought

I know I'm not meant to do this but I looked into there minds. Mummy will be so mad if she knew.

Jacbo, Quil and Seth didn't see the woman with the red hair, they just saw mummy standing next to daddy. And daddy, well he saw mummy as well, I really don't understand.

Wheres mummy?

"Why don't you boys go upstairs Bella needs to rest." Daddy told us.

"Bella, where's the boys?" Quil asked.

I could see in there minds that granmam had warned them about someone looking like mummy.

"Oh, there with Carlisle and Esme." She smiled at us, I looked at Nessie and I knew she saw it as well.

This red haired lady had red eyes. She was a bad person.

"YOUR NOT MUMMY." I yelled as the others moved to go upstairs.

Everyone froze as I yelled.

I was so anger and so scared that the weather outside didn't know what to do.

"Mason, buddy that not very nice, say your sorry now" Daddy told me.

The others had moved back to were we stood. I could tell they were ready if anything was going to happen.

"No" I told him. I would not say sorry to this woman. Mummy always told us to stay away from people with red eyes, because there bad people.

"NOW" Daddy yelled.

And in that moment I could see confuson in daddys mind. He had no clue as to why he was yelling at me.

"Now, baby, its just me, mummy. I would never hurt you." She said

She started to walk towards us, but I grabbed Nessies hand and a Sheild when up. Stopping her from coming closer to us.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelled.

?POV

Ok, this so not going well. Those stupid kids can see right throw me. They don't believe I'm thie bloody mother. And now they have a sodding pyscial Sheild up to stop me from grabbing the boy.

This just isn't my bloody day.

Edward's POV

Ok, just what is going on. Bella would never say anything like that in front of the children, and what was Quil talking about. Bella was not meant to give brith till next week.

But as I thought about it, I remember being in the hostipal waitting for something.

I looked into my sons mind and was shocked to see that Bella was not standing next to me.

I blinked and the cloud over my mind seem to disappear.

Bella was in the hostipal, she was giving brith to our sons.

"Elizabeth?" I whisered

The spell she had over my mind was broken, but as I looked closely at her I noticed that this person was not Elizabeth.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I moved away from her and over to my children, I prayed that they did not hate me, but as I got close they clung to my legs.

"What? I'm Bella your wife." the person said.

"Your not my wife, and your bloody well not Eliazbeth either, so who are you?." I said calmy, or at least I tried.

The red headed female screamed before running out the door.

?POV

OH this really is not my fucking day.

First those bloody kids, Now Edward No longer believes I'm his wife.

But as I walked into my home or well abandoned, run down peice of shit. I noticed that none of my babies were waitting for me.

"Children?" i yelled

Nothing, the smell of something burning court my attention.

There in the living room was a fire and I could clearly see the newborn Vampires I made.

"OH FUCKING HELL" I yelled.

Why can't my plans go right just once thats all I ask.

Why do bad thing always happen to me.

"Nice to see you again too Scarlet." Came a voice from behind me.

With one last look at the fire I turn round to see my maker, my brother.

"Mitchell."

A/N: Hey guys soz about the name mixes up but Mitchell is Eliazbeths mate. I might of speel his name wrong if not, then forget about this. lol


	19. Chapter 19

_Last time on Love Forever_

"_Nice to see you again too Scarlet." Came a voice from behind me. _

_With one last look at the fire I turn round to see my maker, my brother._

"_Michell." _

Chapter 19

**A few hours before**

Michell's POV

I could see how much it meant to my mate, my Elizabeth that she went and talked to a Bella Swan that lived in a small town called Forks.

You see she was friends with Bella and her husband right up to the point where she was killed, I would of blamed them, would of killed them for what they did to my sweet Elizabeth had I not known that my sister was messing with their mind.

She had hated the fact that I had found my mate and wanted to get ride of her, but my sister was not all there when she was human and I'm afraid to say that when I turned her I made the worlds biggest mistake.

She only started to lose the plot as its called now'er days when I met Elizabeth, she had made herself believe that a man by the name of Edward Mason was her true mate and the brunettes bitch as she was called back then, and I'm sure my sister is still calling her that, was in the way.

She had the not so perfect plan, but to her it was a work of art. She had the means to get rid of both my Eli and Miss Swan, but it didn't work out that way. She had kidnapped Miss Swan and her husband, would do anything to keep her safe, I tried to keep Eli away but she could not bear to see her friend hurt by my crazy ass sister.

They were scared and I fully understand why they acted the way they did, having believed Elizabeth was trying to kill you would of made anyone scared. When my Eli when in that house it was to save them, but she ended up getting herself killed, if I had not been there, she would have died.

Shaking away the passed I look over to the other side of the car and smile when I see my lovely Eli looking out the window. We had just passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign when she turned to me and smiled.

"Do you think they will hate me?" She asked.

"And why would they hate you, your one of their dearest friends" I smile trying to show her that it would be impossible to hate this angel, but I know deep down that they might, since we never stayed around to explain what was really happing.

"you know why, they believe I tried to kill them, if Edward saw me now he would kill me himself just to protect Bella." I could hear the sadness in her voice

Taking her hand in mine I smiled.

"I would never let that happen, and you know that, but if it makes you feel better we will explain it all to them, so please stop worrying, I hate seeing you so sad." I kissed her hand before looking back at the road.

**At the Hospital**

We had managed to find out that Bella was in the hospital giving birth to her sons, Eli was as any Vampire female would be, Wishing that it was her and not Miss swan.

"I'm sure she will be more than willing to help once we tell her the truth." I tried to put a smile back on her lovely face but it only seem to make it worst.

As Eli got out of the car I could smell a sent that was familiar to me.

I smiled at Eli as I got out of the car and told her to go on a head; I just need to get some air.

You see we don't really par take in Animal drinking, I know Eli would love to have some more control over herself but I believe that it's a silly waste of time. But as you might have guessed by now I would do anything for my love, so be one of those silly Vampires that are wasting their own time would fall right under giving my mate what makes her happy.

As she walks off I start to follow the sent until it starts to lead into the hospital, I was really starting to get annoyed now.

It would seem that my dear bat shit crazy sister has found out that Edward Mason is in fact alive in a manger of specking.

God only knows what she been up to!

But as I make my way to Miss Swan's room, I start to have a pretty good idea.

"It's just like when we were human, all over again." I heard Eli say.

I opened the door and pulled my mate into my arms.

"Darling?" I whisper

"So I'm guessing your Mitchell?" Asked Miss Swan from her bed.

I smiled and nod at her. Taking Eli into my arms I go and sit down in an empty chair.

"Yes, I want to apology for my sister's behave, both when you were human and now." I informed them.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family, my wife Esme and our children, Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Alice and her Husband Jasper"- He point to them all in turn-" Umm I'm sorry but we don't seem to understand what is really going on here?"

I smiled at Carlisle, I could tell he was an old vampire, one that was could make my 250 years look like nothing.

"You see, 200 years ago, I was alone, I wanted company of any form really. I came across this one human, Scarlet, even those she was not all there I could understand her; I thought she would make a wonderful sister, so I turned her. She was fine for the first hundred years that is until we made are way to Chicago, Illinois. I think the year was 1906 when we moved there." I took Eli hand and kissed her.

"It was our first week there when I came across three children playing. I played to watch the young play, to see how they used their mind to make up their own worlds, but I stayed and watch more because I found my mate."

"The children were Edward, Elizabeth and myself" Miss Swan asked.

I nodded my head before continuing.

"Scarlet didn't like the idea of there being another woman in my life, even if she was a five year old girl, Scarlet was slowly becoming mad, then she noticed your mate Miss swan."

"Please call me Bella." She told me.

I nodded once again.

"She wanted Edward, she had made herself believe that he was her mate, and as the years went on, she could no longer wait in the shadows, I believe it was around the time you both told your families about your relationship, Scarlet wanted you out of the way, but see as she was no longer thinking like a sane person, she wanted Edward to do it. I must as how sorry I am for not being able to stop her from pushing down the stair coursing you to loss your baby."

Bella shook her head.

"No I fell, I tripped over something and fell, I would of knew had I been pushed."

"You would have not, she used her speed to make you trip, and push you when you were able to gain control and stay up right, and then she kidnapped you. And I'm sure you know what happened then." I finished Kissing Eli head knowing how hard this was for her.

"So you're saying that all the crazy stuff Elizabeth did was really scarlet?" Emmett asked

"Yes, Scarlet as the ability to make you see things, but she can not control you, you have free will and once the mind works out wants real and wants not her power is useless, Its kinda like your mind playing tricks on you. It only works if you believe the lie, at first you will believe it, but since she losing her mind, her power won't work so well, after the first few day it will start to get easier for you to see the truth." I told them

They all looked shocked by what I had said.

I gave Eli one more kiss before informing them that I had to leave and see to my sister.

I made it clear that after tonight she will no longer be a problem.

**At Scarlet's ****Abandoned Home**

It wasn't really that hard to het ride of her newborn Vampires, I mean any vampire can take on two newborns, No trouble.

And once they were gone, well lets just say her army was full of dogs.

I could not for the life of me understand what she was thinking, why would she believe a stray dog, not even that a puppy, to be a newborn Vampire.

But then again I've never be crazy.

Once the dogs and their puppies were set free and her newborns were in the fire it was just a matter of waiting.

And not a very long wait at that.

As she walked into her little run down home she called out for her children.

When you go crazy its best to go the whole way as they say.

I smiled to myself as she turn and faced the fire.

"OH FUCKING HELL" She yelled.

Since Edward was not with her I came to the conclusion that her power no longer worked.

Smiling again, I was a nice thought to think that at any moment Edward would be back with his family.

That my Eli would have her friends back.

Wanting to get back to my mate I spoke

"Nice to see you again too Scarlet." I said from behind her

She slowly turned to face me, and when she did I could see the emptiness in her eyes. Scarlet was know longer there, just her empty crazy body.

"Michell."


	20. Chapter 20

_Last time on love Forever_

"_Nice to see you again too Scarlet." I said from behind her_

_She slowly turned to face me, and when she did I could see the emptiness in her eyes. Scarlet was know longer there, just her empty crazy body._

"_Michell."_

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

As soon as she had left I pulled all my children into a big hug.

If it was still possible I would be crying, I had missed my family so much.

"You OK dad?" Jake asked

I smiled at him, before shaking my head.

"I'll be fine once I see my wife." I told them

"Daddy, are going to be leaving us again?" My sweet little angel asked.

I smiled sadly, before picking her up.

"No baby. That mean lady made auntie Alice believe daddy was going some where, but I'm not ever." I told them, I need them to understand that it was all some evil trick.

They nodded and hugged themselves to me.

"Why don't we go see Mummy?" I asked

**At the hospital**

I let the children walk in front of me; I was trying to think of the best way to tell my Bella that I slept with another woman.

I don't think she could ever forgive me for this.

I opened the door and heard my family grasp.

Bella's POV

Edward, my Edward was here. He came home.

My children run up to me and climbed onto the bed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I'm late" he told us.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to pull him into a hug, Carlisle had a hard time getting Esme to let go, she even hissed at him. Of that was happens when you're dealing with a pregnant vampire mother that just got her son back.

After a few minters Carlisle was able to get her to let go and the rest of our family left, saying they will catch up later.

Eli was the last out the door; she didn't want to really leave.

She had told me how much she had missed us, how she missed her sister.

As she walked to the door Edward pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I killed you. We have missed you Eli" He told her.

When she looked at me I nodded, she smiled.

Once she left Edward started to say how sorry he was.

He could cry I knew he would be.

"Edward, love its OK, I understand you believed it. If I were you I would have done the same" I told him.

The twin were fast asleep and curled up on my left side so as he got closer I pulled him down and held him as he sobbed tears that would never fall.

"She made me Believe it was you, I could never, I would never..." He broke off sobbing.

"Shh, it's OK. I forgive you. We're OK. It's Ok." I told him, trying to calm him

After an hour or so Edward finally had some control over his sobs.

"She made... I slept with her." He told me

"I know" I informed him as the sobs took over again.

Michell's POV

It didn't take me long to kill Scarlet, it seem that her power had gone completely She used what she had left to keep Edward and everyone else believing it was my Eli.

Once she was nothing be ash, I said a pray hoping god would forgive her, for her sins and let the human Scarlet finally find the peace I tried to give her.

Once that was over I headed back to the hospital.

The Cullens were nowhere to be seen, but a helpful nurse told me that they where in the waiting room.

As I passed Miss Swan - Bella's room- I could not help myself.

I knocked.

"Come in" call Miss Swan

As I entered I could not help but smile, there on the bed was Miss Swan, and curled on her left side where her children. Fast a sleep.

On her right side was Edward, he didn't seem to notice me, to wrapped up in the sobs that control him.

"I just thought that I could come and tell you that Scarlet is died, she can finally find peace. I'm sorry for the trouble she has coursed you and your husband."

Miss Swan smiled at me as she ran a hand throw her husband's hair.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you I don't know how this would of ended." She told me.

I smiled and walked to the door.

Before opening it I turned back the couple on the bed.

"You have a wonderful woman there Edward, don't let Scarlet come between you too, don't let her win."

With that said I walked out the door and into the waiting room.

I pulled Eli into my arms and informed the Cullens that it was over.

**Soz about taking so long, things have been crazy. Plz review.**

**And once again if there is anything you would like me to add the outtakes plz don't be scared to let me know.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Edward's POV

It's been two weeks since Scarlet had died, since I cheated on my lovely Bella, Two week since my boys had come home for the first time.

I didn't feel like I should have such a wonderful and forgiving wife, the moment I walked into her room two weeks ago I knew she had forgiven me.

For two weeks I've been trying to make it up to my family, but they all say 'I have nothing to make up for', even my little princess and my devil of a son, who never gave up a chance to get anything off me, was telling me it was not my fault.

It warmed my unbeating heart to see how my family did not blame me, it was my worst fear.

At the moment I was in my new born son's room watching them sleep, they looked like little angels, but with a brother like Mas and the pack I'm sure they won't be for long.

Alice had taking the girl out to shop for the next members of our family, even threw they were not due for another few months.

Mason went to la Push with Jake, Seth and...

"You're letting it get to you Edward"

Michell!

Bella was so happy to have Eli back that Both Eli and her mate, Michell, are staying with us until they find a home not to far from us.

"Edward, your letting her win" He told me as he walked to stand next to me but my son's bed

"You know Eli is completely taking with little CJ" He smiled at me when I looked up.

Bella thought it would be a lovely idea to name our boys after the males in our family.

So our boys were born Emmet Jasper (EJ) and Charlie Jacob (CJ), we were going to try and add Carlisle to the mix when our little mason informed us that he was in face MC, Mason Carlisle.

Of course we had a little laugh at him puffing his chest out as he said.

"They won't let me make up for the mistakes I've made" I told him as I watched EJ kick his twin brother in his sleep, Of course little CJ wasn't going to take that, so he kicked back. And for the next five minutes we didn't speak to busy watch that boys fight in there sleep.

"That's because there is nothing to forgive, no one blames you"

"I guess" I could see reason in what he had said, it's just I can't help but feel like it's my entire fault.

"Have you talked to Bella about what's upsetting up" he asked

I shock my head; I knew Bella forgave me and that there was nothing to be forgiven for I just could stop myself sometimes.

"Maybe you just need someone to yell at you"

I gave him a confused look but could not say more as he was already walking out the door.

***some time later***

"EDWARD CULLEN, YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW" I heard Bella yell

I took one last look at my peaceful boys before going to face there scary mother.

She was standing in the middle of the hallway with an annoyed look on her face.

"Love..." I started but she cut me off

"Don't you 'love' me, I'm annoyed at you" she walked over to me and before I could say anything she slapped me.

"I ASKED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT" she yelled again

"Bella, I don't know what your talking about" that seem to be the wrong ting to say as she slapped me again.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down

"Edward, when we left this morning I asked you to pick up the kids from La push as we would be unable to do it, it's late evening and I just got off the phone with my son, it seem you forgot to pick them up, poor little mason was freezing." She spoke the last part slowly

I don't remember being asked to do anything, all she said was 'I love you' before she left with Alice and the girls.

Plus Jake has his own car he drove it down to La Push himself this morning.

As I thought this over I noticed she was smiling at me, before i could say anything Jake came out of the kitchen

"Hey dad, its good to see you out of the boys room, now if you'll excuse me I promise a little princess a nice hot glass of deer and a bed time story" with that said he walked off towards the stairs.

Looking back at my wife, I could see her still smiling at me.

And then it all came back to me.

Michell had some how set this up, and gotten my wife involved.

And I'm glad he did, for some reason I started to feel lighter, happier even.

Smiling down at my own angel I pull her the rest of the way towards me and capture her lips

"Thank you love, I didn't know how but I feel lighter" I whispered as I pressed my lips to her again

**A/N: Soz it's been awhile, I had a bad case of writers block, and I hope you like this chapter and looking forward to your reviews. Has anyone seen Breaking dawn yet? Sad to say I've seen a few times and I still want to see it again. lol**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, sorry I have taken so long to poet another Chapter as I said before I have been having a writer's block as to what to do next, but I would like to thank a Nicole for giving me the idea I'm about to do.**

**Thank you Nicole**

Chapter 22

(**I'm jumping ahead a few months, so Rosalie, Alive and Esme are both 5 months along and about to find out what they will be having, Elizabeth and Michell are permanently living in forks in a small house not too far from the Cullens and that she is 2 months pregnant **)

**Rosalie's POV**

These past months have felt like a dream, like at any moment I will wake up and be back with my family wishes I could have children, but it's not a dream and Emmett keep's reminding me of that fact.

I have just turned 5 months and we are off to see the doctor, we are finally able to find out what we are having, Bella said it could be twins because I'm the same sides as she was with Mason and Nessie

Speaking of Mason, he has been acting weird lately; he wants to be near me, he never leaves my side and the first time the baby kicked Mason growled at Emmett when he came to feel the baby.

We can't really explain what is going; all Edward can get from Mason's mind is that he needs to be close to me in case anything happens

Jasper said he was acting like a vampire would when their mate might be endanger and even the wolves agreed but we are still unsure, I mean he is only 4 years old, I swear he is too young to be mated

I guess I finally understand how Bella felt when Jacob imprinted on little Nessie

What if Mason had somehow imprinted on my baby

"Rose" Emmett said pulling me out of my thoughts

"Baby stop worrying about Mason, we should be lucky to have Mason as a son in law, after all we know he would never hurt our little girl, if we are having a little girl" Emmett said kissing my forehead

"Miss Hale?" Someone called out

We both turned to see the nurse calling out my name

We both got up and followed her, I soon found myself on my back and watching the screen

"It looks like you are carrying Twins, would you like to know what the sex is?" The nurse asked me

Twins… Two little babies…

I could never had dreamed of even one

"Yes please" I sodded

The nurse smiled

"Well baby A is a Girls and baby B is a boy"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**(It's the day after Rosalie and Emmett's appointment with the nurse)**

**Esme's POV**

Yesterday Rosalie came home in tears, and for a second I thought that something might be wrong with the baby

But Emmett calmed our fears by telling us they were having twin, one baby and one girl

I could not be happier for my children and I Could not wait for my appointment I wanted Carlisle to be there with me so we waited for his day off.

At the moment we are waiting for our name to be called so that we could see the nurse, since Dr Lewis was fired The doctors have been double checking their results and making sure the names are clear to read so that there won't be any course for a law suit

"Darling we're up" Carlisle whispered

I smiled and kissed him

I walk slowly into the nurse's office and sat down on the bed

"So are we ready to find out what we are having?" The cheerful Nurse asked me

I nodded, so fully of joy I thought I would explode

"Alright then let's not keep mummy wait" The nurse smiled

In a few seconds my little baby appeared on the screen and the sound of its heart beat brought tears to my eyes

"Well mummy it looks like you are having a baby girl" the nurse printed out a picture and wished us the best.

I could not stop smiling all the way home, I was just so happy that I could cry, and In fact by the time we got home I was in tears

But that soon turned to hungry and I was out of the car and into the kitchen before the car was in park

I smiled at Bella feeding little CJ while EJ sat in his chair playing with Nessie

"Where's mason?" I looked around and could not see him at all

"He is with Rose talking to the babies, I think I can safely save that my son has found his mate." Bella sounded so happy that I could not help but smile

"Are you not sad?" I asked

"Of course not, but I am keeping these two away from any female" Bella giggled and tickled little CJ which course him to giggle and since little EJ never wants to be out shined he started to giggle as well

"Nana" I looked over at little Nessie

"Yes sweetie?" I asked

"What in there?" she asked pointing to my stomach

Carlisle came into the kitchen then looking as if he had won something no one could ever dream off

"We're having a baby girl sweetie" I whispered as Carlisle wrapped his arms around me

Nessie screamed

In seconds Jacob was in the room looking for any kind of threat to his mate

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked panic

Nessie paid him no attention to busy doing a little dance

"That… this many girls" Nessie said holding up 3 fingers

"That's right sweetie" Bella said from where she sat

"Oh… I can't wait to play with them… oh we're going to play dollies and dress up and princess and …"

"Slow down there sweetheart, you're going to have to wait a little while after their born to be able to play big girl games" Bella informed her daughter

"Come Jakey let's play dollies" Nessie said as she dragged a startled Jacob out of the room

Of course at that moment CJ started to cry

"Oh you are just a little attention seek aren't you" Bella asked her son

"EDWARD" Bella yelled as EJ started to mess around

"Love?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen

"Take care of _your _son's" Bella joked

"My son's?" Edward smiled

"yep" Bella smiled and kissed both of her son's heads and Edwards lips before walking off

Edward just shook his head

" Congrats on the little girl" Edward said as he picked up CJ and EJ


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Alice's POV**

I didn't want to sit in this waiting room to find out what I was having, I know it sounds childish and maybe it is but I just felt so weird without my versions and since I'm 5 months pregnant Bella said my power wouldn't be working that well

I could not see what mum and dad would be having or even Em and Rose.

I don't like to be surprised

"Darling?" Jasper asked

He could feel how annoyed I was about the whole thing

"Bella said it would pass Darling" Jasper kissed the top of my head

It seem to take forever for them to call out my name, and I hated every minute of it

"Miss Cullen?" the nurse called out

"Finally" I hissed

Not being about to see anything plus mood swings have made me a little testy

"Ok why don't you sit down and get comfy"

Jasper took my hand as I lay down on the hospital bed

"Now, roll your shirt up, this is going to be cold" She warned smiling at me

And then the room was filled with the sound of my child's heart beat and I could not help but Cry

"Ok… it looks like you're having Twins Miss Cullen" She smiled warmly

"Twins?" Jasper asked in shock

I kinda hope there not like CJ and EJ, I love them to bits but they hate not being too scent of attention

"Yes… see this baby" The nurse pointed to the one on the left

"That's a Girl and this on" she pointed to the right "Is a boy, both happy and health" The nurse printed out a copy for us and helped me off the table

"Have a good day now" she called after as

Once in the car Jasper ranged over and kissed me which so much passion it made my head spin

"We're having Twins, one of each, I can hardly believe it" Jasper laughed

"I know, it seems too real to be a dream" I told him, my hands placed on my stomach

"You know Nessie isn't going to like that there will be more boys" Jasper said as we drove off towards home

"I know, but she'll be so happy that she will have another baby cousin she won't worry much and hey she still has Eli, in a few months she will be finding out, I have a feeling it twins" I laughed

* * *

**Please review **

**Thank you for reading**

**I hope eveyone when out yesterday and brought Breaking dawn part 1, lol **

**I know I did lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**(Elizabeth is now 5 months, Rosalie, Esme and Alice are all 8 months pregnant.)**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I cannot believe I am 5 months pregnant; I'm bloody huge it is so not funny

I'm bigger that Rosalie and Alice that I just look fat standing next to them

Michell had been with me though it all but at times I just want to kill him, today I find out want I will be having and I can't wait, I've been looking forward to this day since I found out I was pregnant

"Miss James" The nurse called out

Michell helped me up and balanced me as I slowly followed the nurse, he helped me onto the table and smiled down at me

"Ok… this is going to be cold" The nurse smiled

So the room was filled with the most beautiful music I will ever hear

"Ok… it looks like you're having Twins, must be something in the water" The nurse joked

"Would you like to know the sex?" We both nodded

"This baby here is a girl" the nurse said pointing to the right side of the screen

"And this one is … wait a minute" The nurse said

She walked over to the door and called for a doctor

I started to worry, was this what Bella had felt when they said her baby would not make it

"Let's see what we have here" The doctor said

"There seem to be no problem all three babies are happy and health" The doctor said

"Three?" Michell asked

"Yes, it seem you are carrying identical twin boys as well a baby girl, the reason the nurse thought you had Twins was because the boys are sharing a sack so it appeared that there was only two"

We thanked them and set off to see Bella and everyone else

Michell keep blinking the whole way home as if he could not believe it was true

I liked knowing I was carrying three and not just fat, it meant I was big with life

Edward came to the car door to help me out of the car while Jasper seem to be helping Michell

"He's in shock Eli give him a moment" Edward said as we walked slowly into his house

"So?" Alice asked

It looked like she would be jumping up and down if she wasn't so big

"Three" Michell muttered

"Three, mate when you knock up your wife you go all out don't you" Emmett joked

"Ouch" He muttered as Bella hit him over the head as Rose was unable to get up

"What they?" Nessie asked looking up from her drawing

"Well we're having a girl and…"

"YES… That's this many right" she held up 5 fingers

"Well yes, 4 girls and you make five" Edward said smiling at how cute his daughter was

"Go on Eli" Bella smiled

"We're also having identical boys" I smiled and placed my hand on my really big stomach

"That this many right" Mason held up 7 fingers from where he sat next to Rose

"Yes sweetie" Bella said

"But that 2 more that girls" Nessie said sadly

"Don't worry sweetie" Edward kissed the top of her head before picking her and Mason up and took them off to put then down for their nap


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: hey guys sorry about the delay but I've been working on one of my new stories that I posting on Sunday as a birthday present for my friend and as a big thank you I'm going to post three chapters of Love forever **

**Thank you for waiting **

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 26**

**Emmett's POV**

Rose was due any day now and for some reason she demanded that us guys went hunting and since it was a house full of pregnant women we just agreed

It seem to make our lives easier

"So you guys ready to be fathers?" Edward asked once we had all regrouped

"Edward I've been a father longer than you have" Carlisle laughed

"Yeah, but we're teenagers you have never had the privilege of raising a baby" Edward joked

Carlisle just stood there blinking

"I still can't believe it, I'm having twins" Jasper said shocked

"They can be a nightmare" Edward replied

"So is Mas going to be OK?" I asked as we all started walking back towards the house

"Bella and I explained it to him, but he wants to be involved. Bella said the best thing to do was to let him help out every now and again, make he feel like he is doing something to help his mate. He's young Emmett, he won't be able to handle the bond as well as we would" Edward informed me

When he spoke he kinda sounded like Carlisle

"I can do that. It's just feels weird I mean she's not even born and she already has someone who will do anything for her" I whispered

"Hey I felt the same way with Nessie but Em, she will always be your little girl no matter what" Edward said giving me a pat on the back

"How'd you do it man, you make it look so easy" I asked

We had come to a stopped and I noticed Jasper had slowed down to listen

Edward just laughed

"Emmett you should of seen us when Mas and Nessie were born, we had no idea what we were doing, Bella was constantly worried. It was hard we fought almost all the time but with the help of the pack we were able to come up with a way we could work together to look after the twins, I would take the night times while she still needed to sleep, She would take the morning feedings and I would help out where I could after a while it just became normal, we made sure we still made time for one another letting the pack watch the twins once a week so we could go out and just be to people in love. It gets easier Emmett; it just looks it because we have had lots of practise." Edward explained

Carlisle was still looking a little shocked but now he seem to be a little scared, I think Edward might have broken him earlier

Jasper keep opening and closing him mouth as if he was a fish out of water

And I was having a hard time breathing if that was even possible

"Bella is going to kill me" Edward laughed

The sounded of my mobile seem to break the spell that had come over us

"Hello" I answered

"Em" Came Mason's Voice from the over end

"Mason? What are you…" I started to say

"I'MOINNG TO KILL EMMETT" Rosalie yelled in the background

"I'M GOING TO RIP OFF HIS BALLS AND SET THEM ON FIRE" she continued

"ROSE, LITTLE EARS IN THE ROOM" Bella Yelled

"Emy, babies coming now" Mason finally spoke again

"I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF HIS DICK AND CUT IT INTO A HUNDRED LITTLE PIECES AND MAKE HIM WATCH AS I SET EACH ONE ON FIRE" Rosalie screamed

"ROSE" Bella yelled

"Mas, buddy tell Uncle Em while meet him at him hospital" I heard Alice say

"We'll be there" I told Mason before the line went dead

"I'm having a baby" I told them shocked

"Well let's get you to Rose" Edward grabbed my arm and started walking towards the car waiting by the forest end, as we past Jasper Edward grabbed hold of him as well

We all seem to be frozen in shock

When we reached the waiting Volvo Edward opened the back doors and pushed me and Jasper in before going to get Carlisle.

**At the hospital**

**Mason's POV**

It had been a very long time since Auntie Rose went into that room where they have the babies

Mummy said I had to stay with her and daddy

Mummy said I had to be good and listen to Auntie Rose and Uncle Em when it came to my mate

Finally Uncle Em came out of that room holding a pink blanket

"I have someone who would like to meet their little May" Uncle Em said kneeling down in front of my chair

"HI baby" I whispered just like when I talk to my baby brothers

She was so beautiful; she had a small amount of golden hair on the top of her head and the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen

"What's her name?" I asked looking up at Uncle Em

"Mia Hope and her brother is called Emjay Kerian" Uncle Em said smiling

"Pretty" I whispered

"Would you like to hold her?" Uncle Em asked me

I nodded my head yes

"Baby come sit next to mummy so she can see this little cutie" Daddy said smiling at me

I carefully got of my sit next to daddy and walked over to mummy, she helped me up and once I was seated Uncle Em placed little Mia in my arms

"Your very good at that" Smiled an old lady next to me

I smiled up at her

"I praties with mummy" I told her

"So where are the others?" Uncle Em asked

"Alice's water broke so Jasper got her to the doctor then dad had to find a room for mum" Daddy answered

"Wow, busy night" Uncle Em laughed

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review **


	27. Chapter 27

**Love forever **

**Chapter 27**

**Jasper's POV**

A few hours after Rose when into labour Alice's water broke

Good thing we were already at the hospital

I was kinda scared to become a father, sure a new born vampire No problem I can handle that, but could I handle a crying screaming baby and to kame it worst we we're having twins

That's twice the crying, twice the screaming and twice the trouble

Alice hadn't said a word to me, unlike Rose who had yelled at Emmett down the phone and continued to threaten him once we had arrived

No my Alice was too quiet, and that was never a good thing

"It's almost time to push Alice" The doctor informed us

That's when it all changed!

When our doctor told Alice to push, her hand reached out and silly old me thought she wanted to hold my hand

How wrong I was, how I wish it was my hand

She grabbed my junk throw my jeans and squeezed hard each time to the doctor said to push

Each time she pushed it was like she almost ripped my dick off

A small cry broke me from my thoughts of my poor member

There in the doctors arms was my little girl

"Baby, she's so beautiful just like her mother" I whispered to Alice

She smiled and finally let go of my jeans

"OK Alice in a few moments you'll have to push again, would daddy like to hold her?" The doctor asked

I nodded and the doctor placed my little angel into my arms

"Hi little Alyssa" I whispered

"That's a beautiful name" the nurse smiled

"Thank you" Alice said smiling

I gave the nurse all the information on little Alyssa before handing her back to the nurse

I took Alice's hand this time and smiled

"Ready baby" I asked kissing her forehead

Alice just laughed

"Can you do it for me" She joked

A few moments later we welcomed our son into the world

The doctor placed our little boy into Alice's arms

"Hi Joshua, I'm your mummy" Alice said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"I'm going to tell the other and see how Rose got on while you rest OK Love" I kissed her lips before kissing my children's foreheads before the nurse took them down to the nursery

"OK" Alice yawned

It didn't take me long to find Edward and Bella, but I couldn't see mum or dad anywhere

"Hey where are mum and dad?" I asked

"Hey how does it feel to be a daddy?" Bella asked giving me a hug

"Wonderful" I answered

"Mum went into labour so dads with her right now, Mason is fast asleep next to Rose and Emmett is down stairs in the nursery looking at his children" Edward answered giving me a pat on the back

"SO?" Bella asked

She was practically jumping up and down

"She's been waiting so she can call and update Eli" Edward said laughing at his wife

"Alyssa Isabella and Joshua Mason Whitlock" I answered smiling like I just won the lottery

Bella smiled, gave me a quick hug before running out of the waiting room

"Sorry she's just really happy, plus she wanted to check on the kids" Edward smiled

"Nursery?" I asked

Edward laughed

"Come on I'll take you to the Nursery" Edward said smiling

I followed Edward and found Emmett steering at the babies in awe and wonder

"Hey man" I smiled

"Hey daddy" Emmett Joked

"How long do you think dads going to be?" Emmett asked

I was think the same thing, I kinda wanted to show off my little angels

"Yeah only when their asleep" Edward muttered

"What?" Emmett and I asked

"Mums almost done" Edward covered up pulling a face

"Sometimes I hate being a mind reader" Edward complained

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading **


	28. Chapter 28

**Love forever **

**Chapter 28**

**Carlisle's POV**

It's been one busy day first Rose goes into labour then our Alice follows not long after and now my sweet Esme was screaming at me for putting her though this

As a doctor I know all women yell out at their husbands or boyfriends no matter how many times they have even birth

It was a human experience that I thought I would never go throw

But here I am, my hand almost turning to dust under my wife's hand and hearing words that I never thought my sweet Esme knew

Who knew my wife could be so colourful?

"I have someone who would like to meet her mummy and daddy" The doctor said placing my little girl into my wife's waiting arms

"You sure she's going to be OK" Esme asked

We had told our doctor that we had lost our son when we had first got married, that our son never had a chance to live

The doctor understood our worries, saying most parents that have lost a children go through the same thing and he keep telling us that our little girl was as healthy as can be

But that did not stop Esme from worrying herself sick

"She is perfectly healthy Esme" our Doctor said smiling

"So does this little angel have a name?" the nurse asked

"Lilian Raine Cullen" Esme said sobbing happily

"A beautiful name for a very beautiful little girl" The nurse smiled

Moments later I found myself standing next to my sons outside the nursery talking about how cute our children where

"Hey Bella said I would find you all here" Michell said coming round the corner

"So how are the mummies doing?" he asked

"I think Rose is going to cut my dick of" Emmett said

"I not letting my dick anywhere near Alice" Jasper moaned

"I think Esme is just happy to have a baby" I smiled

"Don't worry Bella was like that but it passes" Edward said smiling

"It will be your turn soon Mic" Emmett joked

"Not for another four months mate" Michell replied smiling

"So is Eli with you?" Jasper asked

"Nope, doctor's orders, she's one bed rest for the rest of her pregnancies, but she sent me on a mission to get baby pictures" He said waving the camera at us

We all had a good laugh at that

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading **


End file.
